Bonded Forever The Journey
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: Based on my little one-shot: Minato has been saved by Maiko somehow. But Maiko took someone with her. Now back in Iwatodai and back in time both try to figure out what happened. Will they be able to bring a brighter future or will the dark hour and Nyx be too much for the two?
1. Chapter 1

_I just published this story and got the best review I ever had: WTF!? That was so hilarious, I couldn't write anything anymore :D_

_Anyways, I thought of multiple ways in continuing this and here's the result:_

"Maiko." someone shook her gently. Maiko mumbled something about 5 more minutes. The voice (sounds so familiar) chuckled. Then she was shaken again.

"Maiko, we need to get out." Maiko slowly opened her eyes. She was laying in someone's lap. Looking up she noticed she was in his lap.

"Minato?" she mumbled sleepy. "Where..?" she asked.

"We need to get out." he said and leaned her gently up. Maiko was still confused. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Didn't she visit his grave just yesterday?

'Who cares? You're not longer alone.'

Yes, she wasn't alone anymore.

Together with Minato she exited the train. Still confused she opened her cell phone. Almost midnight. 7th of April 2009?!

"Am I dreaming?" she asked herself and looked down on her. She wore some kind of school uniform. And she still had the ring with the sapphire!

She walked alongside Minato. She noticed they were in Iwatodai. As she was about to ask where exactly they were heading, the world turned upside down. Or rather green.

The moon shined in bright yellow. The walls were bleeding! Maiko was about to panic, when Minato wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's go." he said in a calm and collective tone, like this was nothing to him.

"Minato, what's going on?" Maiko asked at the verge of tears. Minato wrapped both arms around her.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm here. Let's go. I'll explain it later. Okay?" Maiko nodded. Minato smiled gently, which calmed the girl down.

Together they walked through the deadly calm city. Minato hold her hand the whole time.

Finally they arrived at their destination: "A dorm?" she wondered. Wait this was the dorm he lives, used to live, will live? With her? Together?

"Maiko? Are you okay?" Minato asked worried. The girl noticed she'd been spacing out.

"Oh, oh, yeah. Sorry, it's just...all a bit much."

Minato nodded understanding. "Don't worry, it only lasts an hour. You can use it as one extra hour sleep. It only happens at midnight."

"...I don't get it."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll explain it to you."

"O-okay."

Minato gave her another smile and Maiko immediately felt better. Together they entered the dorm.

"You're late. I've been waiting for you a long time." said a rather childish voice. Truth to be told there was a young boy in prison clothes.

"What the...?"

"Hey Pharos." greeted Minato the boy. Maiko looked at him surprised.

"Hey Minato."

"So, are you here for another contract?"

"No, I just wanted to remind you to take full responsibility for your actions. And good luck."

The boy, Pharos disappeared. Maiko gaped.

"He hasn't changed." said Minato and shook his head in amusement.

"Who..?"

"Tomorrow."

"You owe me takoyaki."

Minato chuckled. "Alright my sweetheart." Maiko's heart began racing just by hearing the word sweetheart.

'I'll never leave you.' the words repeated themselves in her mind.

"Who's there..?" exclaimed a voice.

"We're the transfer students." said Minato.

'I'm a transfer student?' thought Maiko.

"Huh?" A girl was upstairs. She had shoulder length auburn hair, a bit brighter than Maiko's, wore a pink outfit, it looked like a uniform, black high heel boots and a white ribbon with a heart around her neck.

"Takeba, what is going on?" came a more demanding voice.

There was another girl. Her whole presence said: 'You follow my orders or you die.'

"I didn't know you would arrive so late."

"Sorry, technical problems with the train." replied Minato.

The girl nodded.

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. This is Yukari Takeba."

"H-hey." the pink girl stuttered.

"Minato Arisato."

"Hi, I'm Maiko Oohashi." she bowed a bit.

"It is getting late. I suppose you two head to bead quickly."

"Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me." The two followed Yukari. Mitsuru noticed a ring on both of the hands of their new guests. She suppressed a chuckle.

"So here we're. Any questions?" Minato shook his head.

"Well then, goodnight." Minato didn't respond but gave Maiko a goodnight kiss, which she deeply replied.

Maiko followed Yukari towards the girl's floor like a zombie. Yukari noticed this and dropped the question she just asked.

Maiko entered the room and saw much of her stuff from home was deployed in the several wardrobes. Looking around her room looked more like an expensive hotel room. A study desk, a bed, a mini fridge and a shower! She had her own bathroom!

Maiko yawned and just noticed how tired she was. She threw herself on the bed. Still, something felt amiss. And without it she couldn't sleep. After ten minutes, she stood up and sneaked towards Minato's room. Said boy was surprised to see Maiko in front of his room, but didn't mind about the little sleepover. Just in case he set his timer a bit earlier.

Early in the morning Minato's alarm clock woke the couple up. Maiko was now sure this wasn't a dream, this was real. Somehow she was sent back in time along with Minato. She had remained at her age of 16 and along to the ring she was wearing she and Minato were married. Either that or she got a real nasty sickness because of the cold night, when she visited his grave. Maybe she was dead and this was the afterlife.

In any case, she needed to head back to her room before the other girls caught her on the boys floor. Back in her room, she firstly took a shower. After this she went downstairs. The smell of pancakes entered her nose.

As a matter of fact, Minato had prepared some pancakes!

"Here you go." Minato presented a plate of pancakes for Maiko.

"Thank you."

"Everything for you." he replied and sat down next to her. Yukari and Mitsuru soon joined them.

"Wow, Minato-kun. These are so delicious!"

"C' est magnifique Arisato-san."

"Hehe, thanks." Minato replied sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head. Maiko couldn't help but fell jealousy in her heart. She shook her head. Minato wasn't the person to betray her. He was just embarrassed, that's all. Maiko noticed she was staring again and quickly returned in munching down her pancakes. Only that she was already finished. Good thing Minato made seconds. Maiko literally wolfed them down. Mitsuru left after a while, although there'd been still time left. She asked Yukari to show the two transferees the way to school. Yukari complied.

After breakfast was finished the three left for school. For that they had to take the train. Maiko had used the train several times during her childhood and enjoyed the view. It reminded her the times she used to ride with her parents and she would...

Maiko cut herself off and suppressed the upcoming memory. She didn't know what happened to her parents and as she was concerned she couldn't care less. They had forgotten about her anyway.

That brought up another thought. If she'd relieve this particular year with Minato, does that mean he would die on graduation day? Maiko shuddered. She didn't want to lose him, not after she was given this chance. She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with what she witnessed the other day, when suddenly everything turned green and all. Minato said it was an additional hour. So did that mean he died because he was too old? If you sum up the hours, think how long he experienced it (she didn't know) and...headache. There were too many numbers in her head. But didn't that mean he would look older too? So was it save to rule out the cause of death was because he was too old? Probably. There was something more than she could comprehend. She was missing something, something important.

'...Soul...his soul...'

Did this hour somehow affect his mind? Maybe. But that would mean she was affected as well. Wait, Yukari experienced it too. And now that she thought about it, she remembered where she had seen her before! It was one of the few times Maiko was able to visit Iwatodai! When she visited his grave, Yukari had been there too! So, what was she missing?

'...soul...seal...'

'Urgh, headache. I thought I heard a voice there a second ago.'

'...alone if you don't...'

"Maiko, we're here." Minato brought her back to reality. She had been spacing out again. Maiko stepped out of the train. Minato immediately wrapped his arm around her. She didn't mind the stares the two were given. She even heard some whispers about their rings.

'At least no false rumors like in my last school, I hope.'

The three walked towards the school building. Maiko was impressed. After the 'tour' Yukari made her own way and the couple made their way towards the assignments. Their names were on the bottom of the list, written with a pencil. They were both in 2-F.

'At least the grade is correct.' thought Maiko. It was still like a dream, but the more time she spent here the more she was convinced something must have happened. It had something to do with her! The dream (has it really been a dream?) she had after collapsing before the gravestone. She somehow could comprehend to the part where the two 'married'. Yet something was totally off. Did Minato remember anything? If so, why didn't he talk about it? Maybe they'd talk about it today.

Then there was the younger her with the yellow glowing eyes and the girl in the black dress. When Maiko saw the girl, it remembered her immediately of herself before she met Minato. That's why she had the urgent feeling to help her. Speaking of the girl where was she?

'...here...'

Maybe they would meet her again.

"Maiko, you're spacing out again." Minato sighed. Maiko didn't notice they were in front of the faculty office.

"S-sorry. It's just I have so much on my mind. Umm..."

"About yesterday?" he asked.

"You're probably exhausted. This hour takes away more stamina than usual until you get used to it. I've experienced it for ten years now. But it was your first time, right?"

"Y-yes."

"No wonder you're still shaken. Come we get this day over with and then takoyaki."

Maiko felt immediately better by hearing she would get takoyaki.

The two entered the faculty office and were introduced by their homeroom Miss Toriumi. However they hadn't much time for talk, since Maiko had been spacing out so long, so they immediately headed towards the morning assembly. The principal gave a total boring speech. Maiko fell asleep in Minato's arms, while he listened to his music. Around them the students were gossiping about the two, for example the two being already married, including yakuza family and stuff.

After what seemed like an eternity, the speech ended and the two followed their homeroom teacher towards the classroom. After a short greeting Minato sat down behind Yukari and Maiko sat next to him.

What followed was most likely introducing to the topics they would have and all the other stuff. Maiko mostly spaced out. When she glanced over to Minato she saw him sleeping, while listening to his headphones. How the teacher couldn't see this was beyond her. However she noticed a cap wearing student sleeping and forced him to bring cake the next day. Maiko grinned.

During lunch break Maiko tried to shake Minato awake, but was unsuccessful.

'Aww come on, wake up.'

Eventually she gave up and placed her head on her arms, watching her boyfriend (or husband?) sleeping.

'He's so cute~' she thought. She moved her hand up moved it through his smooth hair. A smile appeared on his face. She kept stroking him until he finally woke up. He blinked a few times before he realized what she did.

"Feels good." Maiko giggled and blushed a little.

Classes soon resumed. Maiko spaced out again and Minato simply resumed sleeping.

After class...

"'Sup dudes?"

Maiko and Minato looked up to see a certain cap wearing individual, who is supposed to bring cake the next classes.

"Haha, you two look like you're in deer headlights."

"Who are you?" asked Minato.

"Me, I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya."

"Minato Arisato. This is Maiko Oohashi."

"Hi."

"Urrgh at it again? Don't you think you should stop bothering people?" Yukari said as she stood up from her desk.

"Whaaat?! But I was just being friendly!" Junpei defended himself.

"If you say so...anyways, quite the coincidence we're in the same class huh?"

"You wouldn't say that if you'd have experienced what I have." Minato said in a serious tone that run down shivers of the back of the three listeners.

"Anyways, I promised you takoyaki, did I not? Let's go."

Something unnerved Maiko about what Minato had just said. Hopefully she would get some answers soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn, I'm out of cola and now I plan to write something? Am I crazy or something? Meh, whatever. Anyways, sorry about spelling and grammar errors. Grammar might occur due to my habit of using slight slang (my teacher scolded me more than ones, although the texts were pretty good) and spelling I blame I'm using the wrong English (British or American). Anyways, I just look if I still have a coke left...nope._

_:(_

_Anyways, there was also mentioned a lack of explanation how Maiko looks. Well, I guess I don't have to describe the school uniform (I'm not good in describing, neither in English nor in my mother tongue German), but about the rest: well I see Maiko myself with a bit longer brown hair (shoulder length). Else you just need to take a look at a original picture (yeah, I'm lazy as f)._

Maiko knew she had to be just a bit more patient until she gets answers, but it was like being in the cinema: the movie is just about to begin, you got your popcorn, soft drinks, tacos, nachos etc and you just have to wait a few more minutes, but you can't help but jump up and down in your chair. Yeah, that's basically how Maiko felt during the train ride.

"Are you alright?" Maiko jumped a bit, when Minato put a hand on her shoulder. He chuckled a bit on her antics.

"You look kind of nervous."

"Well, duh...I mean with all that happened...why are you so calm?"

He shrugged. "At the end of the day, you'll probably understand. Probably."

"Okay...if not you owe me takoyaki and mad bull."

"By the way, is it really healthy for a ten year old girl to drink an energy drink?"

"It certainly does explain the lag of sleep I got during nights. Whatever, my parents were so loud at times, it didn't really matter."

Maiko huffed and Minato looked at her, seeing something new on her face. But then again, it certainly had been a while since he last saw her.

"Things weren't that great huh?"

"I missed it."

"Missed what?"

"The funeral." she said bitterly.

"My mom didn't allow me. I hated her for that. Actually I still do..."

"Maiko...not here." Minato said with concern.

Minato bought his girlfriend some extra takoyaki. They departed towards the shrine. Both immediately felt nostalgic. They sat down on a bench and ate in silence. It was a little tense because of what Maiko said.

After they finished Maiko let out a sigh, deciding to finish her part of the story first.

"After I heard about your...you know...I locked myself into my room for days, crying until no tears would came out anymore. And...I already mentioned my mother not allowing me to attend...it. I...I hate her for it. I...well I spoke to her when I had to, but never something nice. "Thank you"; "I love you" and all that stuff."

Minato looked shocked. This was certainly NOT how he remembered the sweet little Maiko. However people change. Before the car accident he was actually...normal.

"From time to time, I'd visit my father and one of his new wives. I don't remember any of them, just that they were young and naive."

Maiko shook her head in disgust. Minato watched her face closely.

"The last time I was headed back to Iwatodai. The first time in 6 years. It didn't change much or it won't change much. Anyways, my dad was supposed to pick me up. He sent me a message he would be late. I waited for an hour before I made my way.

After walking around for a while I ended up at the shrine. When I looked over there" she pointed at the playground "I saw you and me, I was ten. I saw us playing. You vanished, but 'I' did not disappear. The ten year old me turned around. She had yellow eyes."

"What!?"

Maiko gave him a 'so what?' look.

"Sorry, go on." Something unnerved Maiko about this yellow eyes thing.

"I shook my head and she was gone. I thought she was my imagination. By the way, I checked my cell phone multiple times. No message or missed phone call. In the end I found myself...at your grave." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Everything came back, every joy moment, every time we played...the time I heard about your...your death." Maiko began sobbing. Minato comforted her, told her she didn't have to go on, but Maiko insisted on finishing her story.

"I...I cried. It was cold. I think I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a dark place. There I met my counterpart with the yellow eyes. She pointed at a corner. There was a girl: black hair, green eyes, only wearing a black dress. She had her legs near her chest. To put it bluntly, she looked lonely. I felt like I just had to help her. So I talked to her. She didn't respond, but when I suggested that she could come with me, her eyes lit up. So I took her with me. Next..." she looked at the ring on her finger.

"The wedding." Minato mumbled. "So it wasn't a dream." he concluded.

"What about the girl?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's the one...who did this...for us."

"You mean as a 'thank you'? But shouldn't she be...with you?"

'...here...'

"I guess so..."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Well, let's think about this later. I guess I should tell you my story."

I guess you can think it took quite a while. When Minato was finished it was almost dark. The sun was just about to set.

When Minato finished, Maiko slapped him _really hard._

'...deserved it...'

"You I-D-I-O-T!" she cried and pressed her face onto his chest, while wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't you dare to ever do it again!" she sobbed. Minato sighed. Now he had a bad feeling for sacrificing himself.

"We should head back to the dorm."

Maiko nodded weakly. The whole way back she clenched herself onto his arm. Minato didn't mind at all. Minato and Maiko greeted Mitsuru back and headed upstairs. Again Maiko spent the night in Minato's room, after taking care of the cameras in both rooms.

Maiko made herself comfortable on Minato's chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

Maiko found herself in a blue room. She was sitting on a couch. In front of her was a table and another couch. On this couch sat the girl!

"You! Are you alright?!"

The girl smiled back at Maiko. She placed a card on the table. The hanged man.

"For me? Thanks!" The girl smiled back. Maiko took the card.

"Do you live here?" The girl shook her head. She pointed first at herself and then at Maiko.

"Huh? I don't think I get it..."

The girl stood up, walked towards Maiko and pointed directly at her head.

"You're inside my head!?" Maiko panicked. The girl just nodded and smiled at Maiko.

"Thank you..." she said in a low voice.

"I am...not alone anymore. I feel warm...so warm...whenever I see you..."

Maiko woke up with a slight headache.

"That was one kind of a dream. What's this?" She held something in her hand. A tarot card: the hanged man.

'...here...always...warm...'

Maiko heard a faint giggle in her head. Maiko glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. Minato was in deep slumber. Maiko leaned towards his chest- She could hear his heartbeat. A heartbeat that would stop, if they didn't find another way.

They could not kill all of the 12 shadows, but what about the lost? They would increase and increase until every non-persona user would be one of them.

Was there another way? Probably by using another soul. But Minato wouldn't want her to sacrifice her soul. And none of them were ready to use another soul from a random person. No one deserved this.

'...warmth...'

Warm?

'...yes...warm...'

'Don't speak in riddles! Wait warm...? Where have I heard this before? Wait, you mean this Nyx thing is lonely?'

'...so weak...rest...'

It seemed like this girl needs rest like any other ordinary person. As much as Maiko wanted answers, she would have to wait. Sighing she leaned closer to Minato.

"Can't sleep?" he asked in a low voice. Maiko looked a bit up.

"Just woke up. I...might have an idea."

"An idea? For what?"

"About...you."

Maiko showed him the card and told him what happened in her dream. After she finished there was silence between them. Minato was stroking through Maiko's hair, while thinking about everything. The girl couldn't help but pure. Minato chuckled and soon found the girl asleep in his arms.

"Lonely, huh? I guess we have more in common than just the death Arcanum."

The next day, Maiko had to sneak back into her room. Mitsuru almost caught her, but Maiko hid behind one of the vending machines. Apparently Mitsuru was an early riser. Maiko made a mental note on that. Back in her room, she quickly made herself ready for the day.

'Next time Minato is going to sleep in my room, so he has to sneak back. I wonder if we can get a room for two.'

Downstairs to her delight, Minato was making breakfast again. It was way better than her mom's food and she had no problem admitting this.

Minato seemed to be a bit out of it today. He was spacing out all the time. She guessed he was in deep thought about what she had said the day before.

Speaking of before, Maiko wasn't able to contact the girl inside her head. Minato was surprisingly calm about this. When Maiko asked he explained that Pharos aka a death god was sealed within him. Maiko gaped and Minato quickly made a photo of one of the funniest faces he had ever seen. Oh Maiko would kill him for that, once he would blackmail her with that.

School day was boring as ever. Like last time, Junpei asked Minato for the answer for a bunch of questions, since he forgot the cake; he had to answer a bunch of them.

Since the two had nothing better to do and Minato certainly didn't want to encounter the chairman, he would strangle him for sure, the two mainly did the same as yesterday: buying takoyaki and heading to the shrine were a surprise awaited them: a ten year old Maiko.

Maiko (16) almost dropped her takoyaki. It is certainly not all day you encounter your past self.

This time however, her parents were with her, arguing what else.

'Can't they see how little me is suffering?!' Maiko gritted her teeth. Minato suddenly felt an anger aura around his girlfriend. Looking at the scene in front of him, he understood immediately.

'...kill...'

'Maybe later.'

'Awwww.'

Nevertheless Maiko (10) seemed happy to at least spend some time with her parents.

"We're going to hang out with her." Maiko (16) declared.

"Yeah, but later. I don't think her or your parents would be happy if two strangers approached their daughter."

Maiko nodded, but still kept an angry face. Minato sighed and began stroking through her hair. She laid down on his lap and tried to forget about the scenery, by closing her eyes. She eventually fell asleep. She slept until she felt a second, smaller hand stroking through her hair.

"She's really pretty." she heard a childish voice speak.

Opening her eyes, she looked directly into the ones of her younger self.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?" Her younger self had a guilty face. Maiko (16) just smiled.

"Is okay" The older girl yawned and stretched herself.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Maiko."

"Really? My name is Maiko too!"

The parents looked a bit confused, while the younger Maiko giggled.

"Hey we both have the same name. We could be sisters!"

"Hehe, sure!"

"Yaay. I'm here from time to time, so remember to visit me onee-chan."

"Sure thing little sis."

Both girls giggled, the parents were worried, while Minato laughed. This would proof to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Can someone please give Hashori a sleeping pill or something? I think she's way too hype. By the way, what are shenanigans? I better look it up. Might be useful to know. Or not. Who cares? I got my coke and even if I had to work today, I'm in the mood to at least start writing._

_Note: on the day I started only the text above was written_

Chapter 3

Too bad it had been so late or else the two Maiko's could've played with one another. After making a pinky promise, with the two teens, younger Maiko left with her parents.

"I wonder how they would have reacted if we would've told them your last name." Minato chuckled. Maiko looked to the ground.

"Let's not talk about them." Maiko gazed a bit longer to the ground, until she was slowly pulled into a hug. Minato put a hand under her chin and pulled her head up, until their eyes met.

'I can't resist him. Even if he would decide to end the world...I would just follow him.'

'...as his queen...'

'Damn it; stop bringing ideas into my head!'

Minato pressed his lips on hers. She didn't notice at first.

'I should stop spacing out.' Closing her eyes she kissed back and embraced herself into his hug. She just wanted to fall asleep in his hug and never wake up again. Minato sat down on the bench, with Maiko on his lap again.

He unconsciously stroked her hair. She gave a weird sound from her. Listening closely Minato heard a pure. Maiko sounded like a cat. He chuckled softly. Then he looked at his ring. It was quite the eye-sight. He better watched for it.

"Maiko, what exactly did you do? And how?" he mused.

Maiko's face remained peaceful. She was already asleep again.

"You'll need the sleep Maiko. Tonight is a big night."

Suddenly Maiko stretched herself and wrapped an arm around Minato.

"Mmmm, my Minnie-kun."

'Minnie-kun?!'

Minato put her arm down and continued stroking her hair.

Soon it became dark and Minato had to wake up Maiko, so the two would make it back to the dorm in time. He rather didn't want to face Mitsuru's wrath so soon in the year.

Maiko was rather worried and constantly clung on Minato's arm. She had never seen a shadow and didn't really want to face one so soon.

"It'll be alright. I will protect you." Minato said, while rubbing her arm.

"Thank you." she replied.

Back at the dorm, both headed back to their respectable rooms, after checking if the cameras hadn't been reinstalled. They were. So after dealing with them, both returned to their rooms.

Maiko would have been happier, if she could stay in his room, but that was not possible at the moment, because Yukari would take them out of their room, once that shadow thing would attack. Nervously she waited the next hours in her room. She tried studying, reading, watching TV, nothing worked.

Sighing, she threw herself on the bed and looked at the tarot card she had received the other night.

_I am thou_

_thou art I_

Unconsciously Maiko repeated the words.

_"I am Hemera, goddess of the day, daughter of Nyx. Together let us bring the young man out of the darkness that conquered his soul."_

On the card, Maiko could now see a woman with red hair, a flower crown on her head; she wore a red dress and had two small birds with her. (the birds I took from a picture I found of Hemera)

"My persona" Maiko said in a daze. "I will protect you Minato, I swear. With this power, even if it costs me my life, I will get you out of the night and guide you to a new day."

...

"That sounded awful." she snorted and laughed about the all so cryptic sentence.

Suddenly the dark hour struck and Maiko literally jumped. She still wasn't used to this.

"Only a few more minutes." she muttered.

Meanwhile Minato was switching between his personae, unsure which one he should use. He wouldn't be able to hide the fact he had more than one persona. The magican would probably be pretty weak, though he shouldn't use fire, because he faintly remembered the shadow using a fire skill to knock out Yukari.

Someone knocked on his door. "Are you awake?!"

"Speaking of the devil" he smirked, while letting some of Thanato's blood lust radiating inside of him. It just so happened he still had this smirk on his face, when he walked outside. Yukari almost freaked out, while Maiko had to suppress a fan girl squeal.

Together they ran up to the roof. Minato had found it idiotic to lock the door, after entering the roof and he still thought it was idiotic, because it was the only escape route.

"We should be safe now." Yukari breathed out.

"Think again." Minato stated and pointed towards the upcoming shadow.

"W-What!? It climbed all the way up!?"

"Let me handle it." he stated calmly. At the end of last year's journey, he had learned how to summon a persona without evoker. It was still easier using one, but not necessary.

"Thanatos!" he exclaimed. The shattering of glass could be heard, before the death god appeared behind Minato.

"Vorpal Blade!" he announced.

It was pure slaughter. Thantos ripped the big shadow as well as the smaller ones apart. Minato let Thanatos do what he could best, without much controlling him. This resulted in his smirk growing and Yukari literally freaking out.

Maiko noticed a shadow crawling up to her.

'I can do this.'

The card she'd been holding the whole time, began flying and circling in mid-air.

"Hemera! Agi!" she announced, before crushing the card. Hemera appeared and launched a fire ball at the shadow.

"Not bad." Minato commented. He was done with his work and Thanatos stood intimidating behind him.

"It was easier, than I thought." she replied, while Hemera placed herself behind Maiko a hand on each shoulder.

Suddenly the door busted open. Mitsuru and two men, Maiko didn't know, entered the roof. Thanatos growled at the man in the business suit.

'That must be the chairman.'

'...traitor...'

'I know, but we can't do anything.'

The chairman cringed, which gave Minato a feeling of satisfaction. It had been the right decision to take Thanatos.

Suddenly Maiko felt somewhat dizzy. "Mi..na..to..." her vision went black.

At first Minato was worried. After checking her pulse and just in case casting a salvation with Messiah he was relieved. Then he saw the chairman smirking. He ALMOST lost it, but he just summoned Thanatos and let him strangle the man's throat.

"You think this is a game?! Let's see if you still find this funny, when I'm done with you." Thanatos was holding the man in mid-air, the road under the two.

"Arisato, let go of him!" Mitsuru demanded. Minato smirked at Mitsuru.

"Okay."

"No, wait!"

Maiko found herself in the blue room again, with the girl on the other side of the couch.

"What happened?"

"You fell unconscious, after you summoned Hemera for the first time." the girl replied, while smiling at Maiko.

Said girl looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"I think this is a replica of a place that lies between the minds of all humanity. Though, I don't know why your sub-consciousness created this place, whenever we meet." she replied, while playing with her own hair.

"I don't think I get it..." replied Maiko, while rubbing her head, because she had a headache of all what happened.

The girl in front of her simply shrugged.

"By the way, what's your name?"

The girl chuckled and leaned forward on the table. She placed another tarot card, upside down this time.

"What are you waiting for? Pick it up."

For some reason Maiko didn't felt so good, when she looked at the card. She looked at it a long time. Finally the girl came around the table and took Maiko's arm. Maiko looked into the green eyes of the other girl. They seem to gleam for some reason.

"Here, let me help you."

She leaded her arm towards the card. It felt cold. Slowly she turned the card around.

"Just call me, when you need me." she whispered into her ear. "We're friends, are we not?"

"Yes, we are." Maiko replied, before putting the death card inside her pocket.

"That's a nice ring you have there."

"Oh..thank you. I uuhh...got it from Minato."

The girl chuckled again. "It has some interesting powers."

"It does?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you what exactly, EXCEPT..."

"Except what?"

She giggled. "You cannot fall in love with another person. So if he dies or if he falls in love with another person-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just stop with the creepy voice already."

Maiko looked again at the ring. Sure the sapphire was beautiful, but powers?

"I guess we have to wait and see what happens."

Maiko woke up in a hospital. Looking around she found Minato laying with his head on the bed, while sitting on a chair.

(Sounds familiar? Yeah, same scene in my Nyx story; just it doesn't end with a social link)

Maiko smiled and slowly stroke his hair. It was so smooth.

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a smile, which let his heart skip a beat.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Both just kept looking into each other's eye, with Maiko keeping stroking his hair.

"Come here." she whispered.

Minato placed himself beside her on the blanket. Their heads leaned at each other. Every so often they would kiss. All in all they remained in comfortable silence, that is until a nurse just HAD to enter the room and ruin the moment.

While running the checkups, Maiko was told she'd been out for days!

After the checkup, Minato was back just in time with lunch.

They didn't talk about what happened; neither did they talk about what could happen in the future. They were simply enjoying their alone time.

Maiko told Minato about the 'powers' the ring was supposed to have.

"You cannot fall for someone else? Well, at least I don't need to worry, that you're gonna cheat on me."

Minato just received a slap for this. He chuckled and Maiko pouted.

"Arisato-san?" a doctor was standing at the front door.

"You can see her now."

"Thanks doctor."

"Her?" Maiko asked, feeling a bit jealousy rising inside her chest.

"My sister" he replied.

"Sister?" He had a sister?

"She has the apathy syndrome. She was the only reason I joined SEES. I thought I could find a cure for her." His head lowered. "She will be dead next month."

Maiko gasped. He had met her exactly after his sister's death.

"Can I...like..."

"Let's go."

Minako's room was just at the other end of the corridor. Minako didn't look at all like her brother: auburn hair, red eyes and totally pale skin, although the last part was due to the apathy syndrome.

Minako was just staring up the ceiling. Just seeing her Minato began sobbing and clenched himself at Maiko. The girl held her boyfriend, while he was crying into her shoulder. Her clothes were ruined, but she didn't care at all.

She looked down at the poor girl who would be dead in a month.

'It is my fault he has to go through this again. All my fault. I should have just let him be. I don't deserve to be with him.'

After a while both sat down on the opposite sites of Minako's bed.

'...the ring...'

Minato was stroking through his sister's hair. Maiko joined him. He had no objections. Eventually they hands stopped at one point, their fingers crossed.

Maiko had never seen Minato so...broken. He was on the verge of tears again.

"...Minato-nii?"

_Sorry for the long update, for such a short chapter. I was fighting with myself whether to bring Minako in or not. Guess I did. Anyways, since I'm bringing her inn I'm gonna pair her with someone. Though she won't have a big role in the story until later._

_I wanna focus on Maiko and Minato first._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How is she doc?"

"She's sleeping right now. This is actually the first time someone recovers from the apathy syndrome, so I can't say she'll stay this way. She needs to recover, probably for months, I can't say for certain. But if she stays in bed, she should recover in time."

"Thanks doc. Is it possible for me to stay with her this night?"

The doctor thought about it a bit and nodded.

"Of course. I'll make the arrangements immediately. I assume your girlfriend wants to be transferred as well?" the doctor asked with a smirk.

Minato laughed a bit nervous and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...if it is possible."

Maiko watched the sleeping Minako from her bed. Minato meanwhile was getting some school stuff from the dorm. He still had to tell her what happened during her absence.

Minako opened her eyes to see the unfamiliar girl that had been with her brother.

"Hey..." she tried to raise an arm, but it was almost as if she didn't have one to begin with.

"Hey, your brother is on the way here. He's just bringing some stuff here for the night and for tomorrow."

Minako titled her head in confusion. Maiko smiled. "We're doing a sleepover." she grinned.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Maiko Oohashi. Nice to meet you."

"Minako..."

"Yeah, I know. The doctor said you should rest. We don't want you to have a relapse."

Minako tried to nod. It looked like in slow motion.

The door opened. Minato came in with someone else.

"Nee-chan!" Little Maiko cheered and ran into her bigger self. Said girl laughed and hugged the little version of herself.

"Sorry it took me so long. I ran into her and she wanted to tag along." Minato said with a smile.

Maiko (10) finally noticed the girl in the bed. She tried to jump on it, but failed. After the third attempt Maiko (16) helped her up.

"Hi, I'm Maiko. Are you my new onee-chan?"

Minako titled her head in confusion. At a second glance, she saw that the two had similar facial features. Wait, they were not similar, but EXACTLY the same! The only obvious difference was the age.

"Yeah, we have the same name, but we're not related."

Somehow Minako doubted that, but she was too weak to talk. She led the little girl hold her hand. Minato sad down on the other side, his girlfriend was on his lab. Minako closed her eyes, her mind wandering into the darkness.

Maiko (10) told the other two about her days in school. Her other self laughed with her, when some old memories popped up and how stupid she had acted at some points. Minako slept through the whole session.

"What's wrong with onee-chan?" Maiko asked at one point.

Maiko (16) bit her lips, but Minato just smiled.

"She had the apathy syndrome and just recovered today."

"Apa-what?"

"It's when people look around and they look like their lost."

Maiko still didn't understand it, but she saw that her onii-chan was troubled, so she let it go. She looked at her sleeping onee-chan. Her hand went through her hair. The other two followed her. That's when she noticed the rings on each of their hands. They were so pretty. She had the feeling she had seen them somewhere before.

It went dark outside, so poor little Maiko had to go home.

Minato woke his sister up, who growled in response. Minato petted her like a puppy and she growled even louder.

"I'm gonna bite you."

"Mooo, onii-chan, stop bullying onee-chan."

"Thank you Maiko-chan."

"Maiko needs to go now. I thought you wanted to say goodbye."

"Mhm. Bye Maiko-chan. Please visit me soon, okay?"

"Mhm. I promise. Then I can visit striped shirt too."

Minako sunk back into her bed, full intention to sleep again. But her jerk of a brother just had to change the position of two beds, so that three were attached to each other. And of course he took the one that was in the middle.

True to her words, she bit him on the arm.

"Ow! Minako!" He shouted. She just smiled and tried to sleep, her face towards her brother.

"OW!" Minako opened her eyes and saw Minato holding his arm with another bite mark on it. She smirked, when she saw that mischievous smile on Maiko's face. She was lying on the other bed, her face towards Minato. Minako crawled a bit closer and Maiko was already face to face with the wild card, who felt like he was surrounded by predators.

The two girls fell asleep soon, Maiko's head resting on Minato's chest. Minato himself was fully awake as he waited for the dark hour to strike.

As he had feared his sister didn't turn into a coffin, however she didn't have a persona, so a shadow could strike at any moment.

"Hello."

Speaking of the devil.

"Hey." Minato whispered back.

"I didn't know you have a sister. She's so pretty."

"Drop it Pharos. Or have you forgotten the ...threesome?... you had as Ryoji?"

"It was a foursome."

...

"Pharos, do you know, whether my sister is safe or not?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Pharos observed his sister, curiosity written all over his face.

"Don't get any ideas." ÷( This is my serious face!

"She is save from shadows, somehow." he added after a short break.

"So you don't know either." he said while looking on his ring.

"Minato, I came to warn you." His face lifted up.

"Nyx knows you're here."

"What?"

"Gods are not affected by time disturbances. Not in the normal way. They can use it. And she did."

"Use it? In what way?" By now Minato had learned not to ask how it is possible, rather how it will affect him and those who are close to him.

"I...can't tell..." Pharos trembled. Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes...yes. I need to go." Pharos disappeared. Minato was more than worried now. If Nyx remembered him, she probably remembered his tactics as well. He hoped, she wouldn't interfere, but he knew better. He thought about getting rid of several people rather sooner than later. The only thing he needed to worry about then would be stronger shadows.

But here's the thing, he was no expert on getting rid of people silently. Sighing he went back to sleep or at least tried. His mind was working overboard with scenarios, possibilities, what ifs and burgers. He needed something in the stomach NOW.

He gently put Maiko's head from his chest, stood up and silently searched his back for the sandwiches and canned soda. Luckily liquid in cans didn't transform into blood, something he learned from Junpei, during the priestess mission.

Not satisfied, he went out for a little walk. Hopefully it would be easier for him to fall asleep afterwards.

He found himself on the roof. The door wasn't closed, of course because of the helicopters that would land with new patients. There was a stray shadow, but one he hadn't seen before. It had the shape of a human and dark angel like wings. It had no face, but was obviously female. Of course Minato had to look after that. He scolded himself mentally. He had a girlfriend.

The shadow just stood there, watching Minato's every step. The same went for the wild card. None of them dared to attack first. Minato asked himself, whether this shadow knew any attacks at all. Well it obviously could attack, since it hands were claws, same for the feed. If he had to guess it had either none weakness or pierce weakness, since many flying type shadows were weak against this sort of attacks.

_A few hours earlier_

Mitsuru almost spit her coffee, when she heard from one of the doctors, that Arisato's sister recovered from apathy syndrome. Her first thoughts were to bring her to one of the Kirijo laps immediately. Then she snapped out of it and said herself that the girl probably needed to recover. Then the doctor told her, Arisato especially hired a doctor from the Nanjo Group.

She was shocked to hear this. The Kirijo Group was not in good terms with the rival group at the moment. At the same time she asked herself, where Arisato had the money from to hire someone at all. As it turns out the hospital owner is said hired doctor. How the Nanjo's were able to infiltrate her father's group that far was beyond her.

Moreover, Arisato had already said that he didn't trust any of them. First of all, he was angry at the chairman's behavior, though she couldn't blame him at this. The chairman was simply overexcited about new recruits and he probably destroyed the opportunity, especially Arisato, who was not only strong, but he could use _multiple _personas.

Next was he pointed out the chairman was able to enter the dark hour without having a persona. As he defended himself with the argument Mitsuru's father was the same, Arisato simply replied that made the group even more suspicious.

And then there were the cameras. He was especially angry with the cameras. It was foolish to think the two newcomers would NOT find the replacements.

They had to get Arisato and Oohashi on their side. It would be a waste if they wouldn't fight and it would mean doom. When he faced her, her sense abilities went overboard. And she heard voices.

_Let me handle her boss. That weak-ass was just the warm-up face._

_Fufufufu, after I'm done with her, she's all yours master._

_Let me bring this foolish girl to justice._

_Don' worry. I got it all ready. Let it burn ~, let it burn~, let it burn~._

_I got it! Hit her riiiiiiight over there._

Mitsuru shook her head clear. She had heard laughter afterwards.

_Oh, damn, I think we overdid it._

_Yeah, look she's sweating bullets._

_Kekeke, boss can I have her? Oh please say yes._

_Master, the woman is vulnerable. If we strike we should do it now._

Mitsuru shivered. The only explanation she could come up was that Arisatos' personas were able to communicate with their host and they all wanted to get in one or another way.

She shuddered, because one or two obviously wanted to rape her. And one of them was female. It had been like Arisatos' personas reflected every kind of thought a human could have.

She immediately contacted her father about the situation. At least she tried, but he was caught up in a conversation with the leader of the Nanjo Group.

"Well Takeharu, looks like your grandfather messed up a lot." said Takeshi Nanjo, leader of the Nanjo Group, while putting a joint inside his mouth. Unlike other men of his business, he was straightforward.

"How does he know?" Takeharu mumbled more to himself, while sitting on his desk, fingers crossed.

"Oh, I don't know. I promised not to ask him. In exchange he gave me quite the information. You know" the man leaned forward on the desk "I was always invited to Christmas at the Arisato household. I treated Minato and Minako like my own grandchildren. If it wouldn't be for Minato, I'd strangle you to death. You're one lucky bastard, you know?"

"Why do you let him stay at the dorm?"

"Oh, that is none of your business. However, if anything happens to him, his sister or his girlfriend and it turns out you are involved in this, than this" he held up a data stick "will be released to the press. Sure I can't proof a thing about the dark hour, shadows or whatever, but there's more than enough to ruin your life. And don't even think about taking it. As you can think, there exists more than one of those." He said with a smirk and sat down on his chair, smirking like an overexcited high school student.

Takeharu knew this man and knew he wouldn't abuse this information. Family had always been priority number one on Takeshi's list. Unlike Takeharu, he took his time to visit his children, grandchildren and even the Arisato children. Sometimes he even spent time in doing common things like...

"So, how about bowling next Thursday?"

_I think next chapter will be a bit more Maiko-Minato oriented. I think._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maiko woke up when Minato returned to bed. He looked exhausted.

"Minato? What happened?" she asked now fully awake. He almost fell into bed.

"I'm fine. Physically at least. I stayed awake, to see if any shadow would try to attack Minako. She's safe, I'm sure about that. I have confirmation from Pharos. At the same time, he said Nyx remembers everything too. I couldn't sleep, so I took a short walk. On the roof I encountered a shadow I never actually saw before. And then...it was a tough one."

Bitch-slap.

"Ow."

"Why...why are you always worrying me?" she asked while burying her face into his chest. He pressed her face deeper. Her hair smelled so nice, it calmed him down. He felt a sudden chill running down his back, as someone tapped his shoulder, after Maiko fell asleep. He turned on his back, Maiko's head on his chest. His sister's face appeared in front of him.

"I don't know what is going, but it is obviously your fault she is crying, is it not?"

Minato gulped. How his sister made such a quick recovery, was beyond him. She silently took his hand and started pressing. Minato let out a silent scream. After Minako saw his pleading face and finally let go of him. Minako positioned herself next to him and put a hand on Maiko's shoulder. Minato was now unable to stand up, without one of the girl's noticing. A man's dream, if one of the girl's would not be your sadistic sister.

The next morning Maiko found Minako awake, although she was still in bed, obviously not able to leave.

"Morning."

"Morning." replied the red eyed girl. "If he makes you cry again, just bring him to me." she said with a sadistic smile. Maiko shuddered, but made a mental note.

She took a glance at the clock and frowned. Minako saw that frown.

"Hehe, at least...I don't have to go to school. I'll probably sit this year out. Whatever, I skipped a grade, so it ain't that bad."

"Wow, you must be a genius."

"Yeah, you can change in the restroom over there."

When Maiko came out, she found Minato still asleep. A nurse came in helping Minako into restroom. The poor girl couldn't stand on her own two feet.

Minato was still asleep. Maiko found him so cute, when he was asleep. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. The blue haired boy opened his eyes slowly.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked. "I don't remember marrying an angel."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'll drag you to hell, where you will be punished for your sins."

"Oh please, no, I beg you."

"Na ah, you're coming with me, now."

"No, sister help. Oh wait, she isn't here."

When they arrived at the school gates, there were whispers among the students. Rumors spread around fast, especially in school. One of the reasons she had been playing alone was, she never actually listened to rumors and even defended the victims, at least at the beginning. Soon, she was one of the victims and no one stood up for her. She had been alone until she met Minato.

"Hey, wazzup? Where have ya been? Rumors said, you drove a car while drunk!"

Maiko rolled her eyes. She knew why she hated rumors. She gave Junpei an unpleasant look and moved away. Best way to deal with those kind, was to move away and they'll get tired of you.

"I told you, she had a nasty cold. If you upset her again..."

"Dude, I got it, I got it, sheesh. No one takes rumor seriously anyway."

"You're such a hypocrite Junpei." Minato commented and left him alone.

Class was same as always. Junpei didn't listen, was caught, asked a question and Junpei asked Minato for help. However this time was different.

Minato completely ignored him. The reason was ever since Maiko helped him, not once, but twice, she was the most precious person to him. Heck, Maiko was for him, what Nyx was for Takaya.

Yukari had to suppress a snicker, when she saw Minato not answering. It served him right for always relying on other people. Heck before Minato came into class he always asked her.

Minato felt a light smack on his head afterwards. It was a little piece of paper. He didn't even bother reading it, for he probably knew. In his first year he and Junpei communicated from time to time through these little pieces of papers and half the time's they had been caught.

During lunch the two went to the rooftop, eating the sandwiches Minato made the day before.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Maiko. Minato had been staring of the ocean for quite some time.

"About the year, Nyx, you" he smiled before kissing her cheek. Maiko blushed.

"I also think about what would have happened, if I'd have never signed this contract or if I never returned to Port Island at all."

Maiko dreaded to even think about what would have happened to her if she never met Minato at all. She shuddered.

"I'm scared Maiko." She looked up. "Yesterday, I lied to you about the shadow. It was not a tough one, it almost killed me."

Maiko stared at him, eyes widened.

"Nothing I did was working. It actually healed me after the fight and flew away. I almost died actually."

Double-bitch-slap

"One more." he pleaded.

Enter kick in the guts.

"Thank you."

"Why Minato? Why GODDAMNIT!?"

Minato hold her back, before she was able to run away. She made a half hearted attempt to escape, but gave up quickly.

Minako felt the words getting stuck inside his throat. So instead he pulled her closer to himself. He had never felt so guilty as he felt now.

When he looked into her face, all he saw was anger. She slowly stroke with a finger over his skin. It stopped at his neck, where her fingernail pierced through his skin. He flinched a bit, but didn't move or did anything else. A hand wrapped around his head. She pulled him into a beautiful-painful kiss.

Several students on the roof watched the scene, Mitsuru one of them. She had been the only one in hearing range and had heard about the shadow. It seemed Arisato had informed Oohashi about shadows and personas already. Her father had contacted her the day before. Minato had connections to Nanjo and he had information about Kirijo, somehow. Yet, they couldn't do anything against him. Besides, they needed his power. It succeeded all of their power, even Shinjiro's who had problems controlling his. Arisato controlled more than one.

"Get lost!"

Mitsuru jerked up a bit. Minato apparently had snarled at some gawkers and it was very effective. In less than thirty seconds the roof was empty, Mitsuru still in her hiding spot. She actually wanted to talk to the two beforehand, but it didn't seem the right moment (note, from her spot she can't see the little wound).

The couple sat back on a bench.

"Minato, about Nyx, what do you think? Is she really lonely?"

He himself shrugged.

"Maybe, she is on or rather in the moon. Though there still is Erebus."

"Erebus?"

"In greek mythology, he is her husband, though they could be siblings, because they are both born from chaos. I guess incest isn't a problem with gods. Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Erebus is humanity's unconscious wish to die. It evolved over the history of mankind. He is the only reason Nyx will destroy the earth. It is not her will, but humanity's. I often asked myself if Nyx actually has a will of her own. If she really is lonely, why doesn't she just leave her place?"

"Hmmm. Hehe, maybe we should ask her?" Maiko suggested jokingly.

Minato shook his head. "Impossible. Pharos can only call her to earth, when all the arcana shadows are gone."

"Then, let's not kill them!" Maiko suggested.

"Sorry, but I asked Pharos once. The number of apathy syndrome cases would increase until every human who has not the potential would be one. People with the syndrome die in one to twelve months. Most are cured after we defeat one of the shadows, but not everyone will be affected."

"What if we kill Erebus?"

"He would rise again after one or two years. Weaker than before, but we cannot fight him all the time. He's out of reach anyway. And don't suggest Pharos. If we kill him we will forget about the dark hour and then on graduation day next year, Nyx will come and kill us all and there won't be anything we can do."

"Then why don't we kill Nyx?"

"I wish that would be possible. Pharos is an aspect of death, while Nyx is death herself. We cannot kill death, even with the universe arcana."

"Then...let's talk with her."

"Hehe, I'm open for everything, as long as I don't have to hang in front of her again. I went almost insane because of boredom and loneliness. I guess it wasn't a pleasant experience for Nyx either. I bet when we try to talk, she'll kill me in an instant." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave it to you."

"Hey, no fair!"

Class resumed and it was back to the boring lectures of a math teacher who can't do math. Maiko was glad she was repeating half of the year; else she wouldn't have understood a thing.

This time Minato was the one who was caught off guard. He had been sleeping again and now he had to solve an incredible long formula. Junpei had a grin on his face, which faded a second later, when Minato gave the correct answer and resumed sleeping.

He was asked another, longer formula. He answered correctly. Part of it wasn't even taught yet.

Everyone stared at him, while he resumed sleeping. Out of frustration the teacher asked Maiko a more reasonable, but still long formula. Minato whispered the answer towards her and she gave it the teacher.

Afterwards she gave Minato a questionable look. He answered with a written message:

Universe Arcana = Universe Knowledge

Minato got that information from Igor. He had visited the velvet room, when Maiko was unconscious and he was not angry with the chairman or worried about his girlfriend or his sister.

The thing with the universe knowledge was, he couldn't just call it all. He had to ask himself specific questions. That's how he found out it was impossible to kill Nyx, even with his power. He couldn't find out anything about people, except things about their bodies and he had to restrain himself from asking every woman he sees how much plastic was inside her.

After class Minato braced himself for what was to come. A part of him regretted NOT killing the chairman. He had dropped him and caught him again. The he dropped him from the second floor. Well, that was after he had asked him why no one had come for them. He needed a reason after all.

Maiko was still a bit angry with him and demanded weird takoyaki: lots of weird takoyaki. Minato didn't know what was inside, but he rather did not want to. That one report about rotten meat in a restaurant had been enough.

Minato took every distraction he could get. Too bad they had to go to the dorm and he didn't know, if he would be able to restrain himself from strangling the chairman.

"Maiko" he began.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if we should join SEES, just yet."

"Why?"

"It's just...well, I went a little bit crazy..."

He told her how he confronted SEES with the cameras, their suspicious behavior and the fact the chairman could survive the dark hour without a persona. He also told her, his connections to Nanjo and that his sister wouldn't be used for any experiments.

"Well, if you wouldn't have told me anything, I guess I wouldn't have joined them."

"I sure wouldn't if it wouldn't have been for the contract. It crept me out at that time. I didn't want to know, what would have happened if I didn't join them."

"And what about now?"

"We will fight. Sorry, but I need to teach you how to survive. At least you don't need an evoker. We probably have to stay in different dorms, but I guess we have to deal with it."

"Mmmmm, I don't want to leave you."

"Hmm, I have an idea. Let's go."

_Okay grammatical and writing issues should be only in dialogues where they are wanted. Okay, I'm not the best with English slang, but it should be alright now. I kind of love continuing this. It makes more fun, than every other story. Maybe I'll do a one-shot collection with Nyx and Minato in the future or Minato and Maiko. I love weird pairings. Then again, I love weird things._

_Weird._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright I got my coke; I got my DVD ready, time to write...something. Ummm, no I guess the Erebus X Minako one-shot has to wait. Anyway, let's get going._

Chapter 6

In front of Iwatodai Dorm:

"Umm, Minato, shouldn't we like...go in? We're standing here for five minutes already."

Minato snapped out of his meditation/thoughts.

"Sorry, I just have a hard time to keep myself from killing a certain person." He shook his head clear.

"Let's go before I totally blow this place up."

Maiko shook her head and gave Minato a light slap on the back of his head. In response he ruffled her hair.

The two headed upstairs towards the command room. Maiko was surprised about the command room, yet she had no time to look around and memorize every detail. Yukari, the chairman (she forgot the name since the author has a hard time to spell it right) Mitsuru and a boy with silver hair, wearing a red vest were already sitting in the around a table.

"Ah, there you're-"

"Let's get to the point." Minato cut him out, wanting to keep this as short as possible. He and Maiko had beforehand made clear he would talk and what they would demand.

"Right, we-"

"First" Minato raised a finger "we will get a room together."

"That's-" Mitsuru began, but was cut off.

"Second, we're not going to follow ANY of your orders."

"What-"

:-( This is my very serious face.

"Third, if anyone touches Maiko or my sister he or she will die." That was a bit exaggerating, but came close to the point. The reasons he included Maiko were first, she could summon without an evoker, without problems and second, she was his girlfriend, duh.

"Fourth, no more cameras. If I find one even today, I'm gonna blow up this room."

Should I put in another smiley? Nah.

"We will only join under these circumstances." he finished and leaned back.

There was a heavy silence for some time.

'...bored...'

'Haven't heard from you in some time. Why do you only say one word?'

'...difficult...talk...this...dreams...better...'

Maiko felt a bit of exhaustion going through her body. She figured she needed to wait 'till night, before they could communicate normal. So instead she watched her surroundings. The silver haired boy was watching Mitsuru who kept a calm composure. However Maiko noticed a certain twitch: she gripped her right arm with her left hand a bit more intense from time to time.

The chairman showed his nervousness more open, although according to Minato it could be all an act. She took his hand and kept pressing.

After a while Minato stood up and Maiko followed.

"You have time until tomorrow." he said and the two of them went out.

Minato let out a deep breath, once they were in his room. He checked for any new cameras, but found none, yet. It was just a quick check.

"What do we do now?" Maiko asked.

"They will comply, don't worry. Mitsuru is desperate for new recruits, but she is also very careful and not very open. Possible she won't trust us, until the chairman makes his move. Since we have time, I can explain to you in more detail about personas and shadows."

"Personas and shadows have weaknesses. As you can guess, if you get hit by your weakness, not only it extremely hurts, but you are out for a few seconds. Sounds like nothing, but in battle it can mean life or death."

Maiko gulped. "How do I know my weakness?"

"You close your eyes and try to communicate with your persona. It may be difficult at the beginning, so take your time."

Maiko obliged and closed her eyes.

"What do you feel?"

"It is warm..." she murmured.

She fell backwards. Minato caught her and laid her on his bed. Better than his first experience. It hurt a lot.

Minato saw her falling into dreamland. The first time was always this way: you get too deep into your sub-consciousness and fall asleep.

Maiko meanwhile was flying through the sky. She had angelic wings attached on her back. The feathers had the same color like her hair.

_"Welcome, my other self."_

Maiko turned around mid-air and saw her persona flying in front of her. The two birds landed on her shoulder.

_"I see, he is preparing you for the upcoming trial. Now listen closely and let me take some of his burden, for he has one far greater, than any of us can imagine."_

"You mean...death, right?"

_"Indeed, now listen."_

For the next minutes Hemera explained to her everything she needed to know. However, that was not enough for her persona, as next they were in the copied velvet room. The girl seemed to be waiting for them.

"Why are we here?"

The girl grinned. "Training. I thought it would be a good idea if you would have an actual fight."

"What!?"

"Hehehe, don't worry. It may feel real, but you can think of it like a simulation from one of those science fiction movies you humans like so much."

"Speaking of 'humans', what are you?"

"Not telling." she took out her tongue. "But you can call me Kimiko. Now, let's get started."

Minato grew a bit worried, so he shook her awake. She let out a yawn, before looking up.

"Is everything alright? You've been out for quite some time."

"Sorry, this girl, Kimiko she calls herself. Had some kind of 'training' for me."

"Training?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, it was not a real fight, but it was close. I wasn't in danger or anything." she added quickly seeing Minato's worried expression. He sighed and put his head on her chest. She simply stroke through his hair.

"Sorry for worrying you." she said.

"As long as you're safe everything is fine." He placed himself next to her.

"We need a bigger bed." she commented.

"I think this is fine." he grinned.

In the command room:

"This is ridiculous, Mr. Chairman."

"Calm down, Mitsuru."

"Be quiet Akihiko."

"I'm sorry Mitsuru, but we need new recruits and the young Arisato not only has ten year experience, but the unique ability to wield multiple personas. I think we can accept his conditions."

"Mr. Chairman..."

"Mitsuru, we have been speaking about this for hours. I think it would be better if he would be working for us. Who knows what he might do, if we don't watch over him?"

"You can watch, but that's all."

Everyone turned towards the door.

"So, have you decided or do you need more time?"

"We-" the chairman began, but Mitsuru stepped in.

"We need more time." Mitsuru stepped in.

Minato shrugged. "Well tomorrow is the deadline. Oh yeah and guess what I found in Maiko's room."

Mitsuru gave the chairman an evil glare. As if it was planned the dark hour struck in. Minato grinned.

"Pixie! Maziodyne!"

Every electronic device exploded. Yukari and the chairman screamed and the two hide behind the couches, Akihiko under the desk.

"Arisato, stop!" Mitsuru demanded.

Minato dismissed Pixie, who pouted inside his head.

The command room was demolished. A few parts burned and Minato made sure to unload it.

"I mean what I say. Next time I won't use my weakest persona."

Mitsuru gritted her teeth. She wanted to reply something, but immediately felt _something _coming from Arisato.

"Hemera! Twin shot!" The two birds crashed into Minato, who was caught off guard.

"You overdid it." said Maiko, hands on her hips.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry, won't do it." she took him on his ear.

"Ow, Maiko!" he whined.

"One more word and I will hand you over to your sister." he was immediately quiet.

"Sorry for the trouble." Maiko apologized and left with a wincing Minato.

In his or rather their room Maiko put him on their bed.

"Ok, what is wrong?"

"Wh-what-OW!"

"Please Minato, don't lie. What is wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

"I...I..."

"Minato..."

She put her hands on his face and forced him to look into her face. His eyes were watery.

"I-I..." he trembled.

She placed a kiss on his lips. "What is wrong?"

"I..."

She placed another kiss. "Tell me, what is wrong?"

"I'm scared." he said.

"From what?"

"There is _something..._" he trailed off. "I don't know what it is, but...it...it..."

She placed a third kiss on his lips. "Shh, shh, rest, we will talk tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Tomorrow is fine..." He fell back on the bed.

Maiko withstood the temptation to change him while he was asleep. He somehow looked exhausted.

'Minato, what is wrong with you? Maybe Kimiko can tell me more.' It was a long-shot, but it was her only chance to get some information. Too bad she didn't fell asleep immediately and it would take her an hour until she finally found herself in the land of dreams.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, do you know what is wrong with Minato? What is this _something_?"

"Hmm, can you describe it?"

"No, but he's acting strange. He's pretty aggressive lately."

"Increased aggression is pretty common." deadpanned Kimiko.

"I need to take a look myself, but this will be difficult. You remember the card I gave you?"

"Yes, you said: 'summon me, if you need me'."

"If you need me, exactly. You can't handle my power for too long. You're too weak at the moment. You need to get stronger first, until then I will watch from your eyes and tell you, when something comes to my mind."

"Thank you."

"It is nothing, really. You don't know what you did for Me." she smiled.

"And that would be?"

"You ended..."

The dream ended.

Minato woke up with a foggy head. Maiko clung herself onto his right arm. He then noticed he didn't felt his arm. This was not good.

During the dark hour with Minako

Minako knew what was going on and she immediately wished her brother would be with her. She would never admit it, but she was scared shitless.

"Good evening." Someone was with her. And that someone was obviously not human, even if most of this someone looked pretty much human.

"Don't worry; I'm only here to talk."

Minako sure hoped so.

With the ten year old Maiko

Maiko couldn't sleep. Her parents had been fighting until a few minutes ago. Was it her fault? She often heard them say her name. Why do they keep fighting?

She didn't understand why adults did such a thing. She noticed her night lamp was out. And it was unusual green. When she looked outside of her window, she saw the moon was bigger than usual and it was yellow.

"Mom? Dad?"

No answer. Maiko was scared.

"Hello."

Maiko shrieked when she heard the voice. There was a boy, probably her age, standing in her room. He had the same clothes as striped shirt. Only his stripes went from left to right instead from up to down.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking all her courage together.

"I'm Pharos." he replied. He came a bit closer. Maiko put the blanket over herself.

(Has anyone else forgotten she is in her bed? I sure did.)

"Hehe, you're so cute."

"Really, you think I am cute?"

Pharos had to suppress a laugh. He disappeared and reappeared beside her. She gasped. He stroke through her hair. She didn't mind for some reason. Was this love on first sight?

Suddenly Pharos snapped his head around. Maiko followed his gaze and saw something black with a white mask as a face.

"Stay back." said Pharos. When she looked at him, she saw his eyes turned yellow, glowing yellow.

The next split second instead of him there was a big monster with a dragon head. He held out his hand and the black thing burned down.

Maiko looked up at the...thing.

"Pharos?" she asked.

The thing turned around. It or rather he turned around. He looked terrifying, but Maiko wasn't afraid.

"Pharos, you're my knight." she said, before she threw the blanket away and hugged him. Thanatos was frozen for a second before he hugged back and turned back into Pharos.

The next day Maiko draw a picture of Thanatos. When her parents asked what this should be, she answered. "This is Pharos, my knight."

_Done and I'm hungry. Told ya guys I like weird pairings, though this one was inspired by a little one-shot I read a while ago._


	7. Chapter 7

_About my latest pairing up I have to say in my defense I wasn't the first one. Meh, what am I saying, doesn't change anything, right? Whatever on we go, this is just too much fun writing. I never had so much fun writing something._

Chapter 7

Let's just skip the school part for this chapter, 'kay? The only mentionable thing really is Junpei's excitement and everyone knows why. Minato explained it shortly to Maiko, who was...not so happy.

Anyways, I could now write they headed straight back to the dorm after school, but that would be too soon, as I'm not so good with fighting and Tartarus and stuff.

Anyways Minato and Maiko were just sitting at their usual bench at the shrine. They planned on talking about this _something, _when younger Maiko came up running and jumping all the way up the stairs.

"Onee-chan, onii-chan!" she waved with her hand and the two waved back. The little girl skipped over to them and placed herself in the middle of the two.

"There's something I want to show you two."

"What is it, little sis?"

"A picture. I drew it myself. It is a picture of my knight!"

"Your knight?" they asked in union.

The 16-year old girl didn't recall anyone calling that, except Minato and normally they wouldn't have met until May. Did it mean she drew a picture of Minato?

The excited girl searched her school bag until she finally found the picture and showed it to her big brother and big sister.

They both gaped at the picture, recognizing the familiar 'knight'.

"Wow, you're a real artist Maiko."

Maiko (16) almost fell over but caught her composure. Better that than a slip up.

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course." he ruffled the little girl's hair who was grinning proudly. The sixteen year old counterpart just played along.

Speaking of playing, of course, since the ten year old was there they played with her at the playground.

"Onii-chan? When is onee-chan going to play with us?" The ten year asked at one point.

"Huh? But she is...Oh you mean Minako? Well, she needs a lot of rest. I...don't know."

"Then let's visit onee-chan. I heard when people are happy they get better in no time."

'I don't know where I am supposed to have heard of this, but it is partial true.' Maiko thought to herself.

So they made their way towards the hospital. Minako was on a regular check up, so they had to wait until the doctor came out and gave his permission. The little girl rushed in. The couple wasn't able to hold her back.

Inside they found a really sleepy Minako, who smiled none the less about having some company.

"Hey..." she waved with a hand.

"Onee-chan!"

Minato helped little Maiko on the bed and placed himself beside her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired and bored." she replied with a weak smile.

Minato looked a bit worried. He sure hoped she would get better soon. Maiko (16) placed herself besides Minato. The little Maiko however led out a sudden yawn.

"Are you tired, Maiko-chan?" asked Minato. The girl nodded.

"Mom and dad were arguing until late. I couldn't sleep."

Minako saw the older Maiko's face turning angry. One of her hands clenched into a fist. She gritted her teeth gritting. Her brother placed a hand on her fist. Their fingers crossed and the girl immediately relaxed.

"Why don't you lay down a bit? It's like a sleepover." suggested Minako to the little girl. Maiko grinned happily and placed herself next to Minako under the blankets. The other two watched in amusement as the two fell asleep.

"Must be the dark hour affect." mused Minato. "Must have been her or rather your first experience. She got attacked by the shadows; Pharos somehow sensed it and helped her."

"But I didn't experience the dark hour until we arrived."

"Maybe it has something to do with time travel. I just hope Pharos will keep her safe if it happens again."

Unfortunately they had to go and Minako wasn't really happy about this. None of them were for different reasons. For Minato it was mainly because he had to deal with the chairman again. If it wouldn't be for Maiko or Minako he would have dealt with him a long time ago and would hide inside of Tartarus.

The two walked home and were greeted with a 'surprise'.

"Yo, wazzup?" Junpei greeted them. "Guess what? I'm part of the team now. Guess you're happy I'm on it, right?"

"I'm actually even more worried." replied Minato. He didn't say it on the last year, but now he was a bit more open. This time he wouldn't worry about social links. This was a different timeline. His friends were still alive in the other timeline, if it still existed.

"What?!"

"Whatever, Mitsuru, remember the deadline."

The girl was reading a book. She closed it and sighed.

"We...agree to your terms."

"Terms? What's she talking about?"

Yukari sighed. "He said they would only join under...circumstances."

"Sleeping in the same room, not following any orders, since these guys obviously don't know what they're doing ('Wow, feels good to let it all out and not swallowing it.') and stuff."

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

"Basically, none of your business." he replied. Maiko looked at Minato. This was not how he normally was.

"So, are we going to Tartarus tonight?" he asked.

"How do you know!?" demanded Mitsuru.

"How could I not know? I awakened ten years ago in this city. Of course I took a peek into Tartarus before I was transferred." With a peek he meant ALL 250 floors.

"Anyways, call us if you need us. We're going to bring our stuff together."

Mitsuru gritted her teeth in frustration. Arisato was acting like he was the one who's in charge. He had them all around his fingers. Junpei was standing there with no clue what's going on.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Minato knew what Maiko was getting at. "Sorry, I guess the stress is taking the better of me. The year only started and everything is a complete chaos."

He looked tired all of the sudden and placed himself on their new bed. It was made for two.

Maiko placed his head on her lap so he could rest. It had taken them quite some time to deliver all the stuff into his room, although none of them really had much. Maiko wasn't like other girls who needed a lot of clothes, shoes etc. It must have been part of her depression that made her this way.

Heck, she even acted like Minato for some time. Hands in the pocket, looking at everyone with a 'I-don't-really-care' expression. That much influence he had over her, though she had never had his skills of hiding emotions.

She heard a light snort and saw he had fallen asleep. She stroke through his hair in the meantime. An hour later they were called downstairs.

"Here we go again."

"This is it? This is the place!?" Junpei practically screamed.

"School, the source of all evil. Figures if you ask Me." replied Minato.

Everybody snickered except Mitsuru.

"Ah, now I remember!" exclaimed Maiko.

"What?"

"It was for school, making a report about the past of a city of our choice. I choose my hometown and stumbled across the information that there had been an explosion where the school is now. It was...('dang I need to calculate; screw time travel') ten years ago."

"W-w-w-wait!" shrieked Yukari. "Didn't you say you thought shadows for ten years?" said Yukari pointing at Minato.

"Yeah, funny coincidence, don't you think?" he said with a smug face.

"Dude seriously?"

'You still don't get what's going on, Junpei. Don't even start acting like you understand a word.'

The conversation would have gone on, but the dark hour struck and Tartarus emerged.

"Never gets old." Minato said more to himself. He ignored Junpei's drabbles and went inside, with Maiko on his arm. The girl looked around astonished by what she saw.

Minato made a mental note she couldn't see the velvet room, as she passed through the door. Too bad actually, but at least she didn't need to hear Igor's cryptic speeches. From the sound of it, this Kimiko person was way more open and more helpful.

Minato gulped as he saw the door to the Monad block, the only block that was really dangerous for him. He didn't have the equipment to survive the enemies in there and he was glad the door was still locket.

The others meanwhile had followed them. Akihiko was placing a bag pack with weapons inside on the ground.

"Sweet~!" Junpei grabbed the biggest sword he could find. Yukari of course took the bow. Maiko decided for a pair of kunais. Kimiko had trained her with them.

Minato took the sword and broke it in two with two fingers. Everyone gaped at him.

"Would you mind giving us actual weapons or is this all the so called high mighty Kirijo Group can come up."

He shook his. "I'm gonna stick to my fists until either you provide me with a weapon or I'll get one myself."

Mitsuru breathed in and out. She had to calm herself down.

"Ow!" Maiko had smacked Minato. Mitsuru blinked in confusion.

"Stop it already! We have to work _together! _Ten year experience or not, you can't take them all by yourself!"

"Sorry..." he replied.

"Anyways" interrupted Akihiko "we want you guys to get a feeling for this place."

"What? By ourselves?!"

"Don't worry, we won't let you go far. I will provide back up from here."

"Back up? What do you mean?" asked maiko.

"It's my persona's ability. I can communicate with it and check your surroundings."

"Oh that's cool!"

"Arisato."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any personas with such ability?"

"Nope, else my first years wouldn't have been so frustrating." he replied.

"Wait what do you mean personas?" Junpei asked, letting jealousy spreading all over his face.

"Simple: Mitsuru has the rare ability to analyze with her persona, Maiko doesn't need an evoker and I can summon about 200 personas."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Well, I can only keep 12 at a time. I need to...focus in order to ...let's say equip them is the best I can come up. It takes me a while to switch those. But between the twelve I can switch in a split second."

"I see." Mitsuru replied. At least he gave them some info about his power. She noted he was more open all of the sudden. "Good, you will take the lead."

"What!? But he doesn't look like a leader!"

"As if you do stupei."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"That's not the only reason." Akihiko marched in. "You two, can you summon your personas, like they can?" he asked.

"O-of course I can!"

"I think so..."

"Are you sure? These are shadows we're talking about. Without your personas, you're screwed."

"Still you guys give us just this junk. OW!"

"Stop it already! These things may be fake, but we don't have any experience with them unlike you. And you said yourself for the weakest shadows, even a pipe would be enough!"

"You're scary, when you're angry."

"Minako gave me some lessons (-.^)"

"Explains everything. Alright let's go. Can't let the gods waiting."

"Gods? Whaddaya mean?!"

'Crap I slipped up!' "Well in Greek mythology Tartarus is supposed to be hell. And there are some gods residing in here, according to the myths, like Hades, Hemera, Nyx.."

"Hemera is my persona!"

"Oh right. Well, my actual persona is Orpheus. If you wouldn't be here, I would look for my Eurydice now." he joked.

Mitsuru made a mental note to look up these mythologies. There may be more behind it, than that caught the eye on the first sight. Then Mitsuru remembered Minato mentioning Nyx at the rooftop of Gekkougan. Something was off and she would get to the bottom of this...alone.

"Can you all hear me?"

"Wow, is that you senpai?"

"Junpei, she kind of mentioned _communication _abilities. Anything we need to know? Enemies, traps?"

"Hmm, judging from your position you can be attacked anytime. Proceed with caution."

"Understood."

The communication was cut off.

"Okay, let's go. Maiko to my right, Junpei to my left, Yukari come from behind. Keep a look in your directions and be especially careful around corners. Stay at your place until I say otherwise."

"Screw your orders!" Junpei shouted and ran ahead.

"Junpei!"

"Iori, come back!" came Mitsuru's voice.

'I'll show you that I'm capable of being the leader!' was what going through Junpei's mind.

"Is he always like this?" asked Maiko.

"Yeah" sighed Yukari. "That idiot is getting himself killed."

"I should have seen this coming." Minato mumbled.

"Okay, triangle position. Maiko behind me a bit left and you Yukari right. Always keep an open eye. Let's get our idiot back."

"I'm sorry, I've lost sight of Iori, but he's still on this floor."

"Thanks senpai. Keep us updated if something changes, how little it may be."

Despite the situation, Minato kept the speed at bay. The two girls still needed to train their sences. He wouldn't endanger them. If nothing would work, they would have to go back and he would look for himself.

On their way, they encountered small groups of shadows. Minato let the girls handle their shadows until he was finished with his one. Normally he wouldn't interfere, but Junpei just had to screw up. Luckily Maiko had her own training methods and Yukari was in the archery club, so it was only half bad. Still, he wished they could get more experience.

"I sense a strong presence. It is death! The reaper has arrived!"

"Shit!" Minato let his anger out. He heard the rattling chains, along with a familiar scream.

"Let's go!"

A few twists and corners later, they found Junpei, bleeding from the shoulder, the reaper aiming for his head.

"Helel! Satan! Armageddon!"

Minato used his strongest move. He got rid of the reaper, but was totally exhausted himself.

"Arisato, Iori is in danger! Can you heal him?"

"None can do senpai. This is my strongest move. It takes all my spiritual energy." he replied, while breathing heavily. Maiko and Yukari began with their healing spells. When the bleeding stopped, both were drained and Junpei unconscious due to the lack of blood inside his system.

Minato took him and Mitsuru directed the way to the access point.

After the dark hour ended they called for an ambulance.

"I hope that was lesson enough for him. This isn't a game."

Mitsuru nodded. She somehow had more respect for Arisato. His first impression wasn't the best, but now she could think of a reason. He must have lost someone, perhaps the loss of his parents. That would explain why he sometimes had such a short temper, especially with the chairman and his annoying jokes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As a matter of fact and a bit irony, Junpei was now the victim of rumors. Somehow the information was leaked that he was shot. That alone of course was enough. Junpei's social life would be ruined, once he was back in school.

Maiko ignored the gossipers. She had bad experience with them anyway. Minato however was different, as he did something against them. However, he was almost the most popular guy in school and didn't care about the consequences, if there were any at all.

Maiko had a hard time focusing in class. Tartarus sure had worn her out or was it the amount of healing spells she had to throw the other day? She didn't care; she only knew she would go to bed pretty early today. Yukari wasn't any better. The only one unaffected by all this was Minato, who still slept in class!

According to the doctors, Junpei would be released next week. Tartarus explorations were cancelled until then.

Minato took the opportunity to take Maiko to the night club. They got her a red, a bit revealing, dress, high heels, make up and Minato bribed the guys at the entrance.

Maiko was at first not so sure, but as they danced together, she never had felt so alive in her life. They even had none alcoholic cocktails! Maiko just had to taste them all. Luckily Minato had the money.

Sometimes they would play with the younger Maiko and if so they would visit Minako and bring her something from the local fast food restaurants. She was always happy about company.

During the week, Maiko was visited by Pharos every night. Sometimes he transformed into Thanatos and the two would fly, either around or to the playground, where they would play together. Pharos really wished he could be with her outside the dark hour, but as things stood, he would only be able after the twelfth shadow was gone and he would appear as Ryoji. Even if he would remember her, he wouldn't be able to be with her like he wanted.

Maiko meanwhile, introduced Akinari to her new friends. They all got along pretty well. Minato even brought his pencil back, saying a white dog had given it to him, after he had offered him some meat.

Mitsuru in the meantime, was researching on several mythological beings. What she stumbled across was Thantos being the son of Nyx. Minato mentioned a 'pharos' summoning the night goddess, however, the name Pharos was never mentioned once. She also found out, that Orpheus descended to Tartarus in order to bring his wife Eurydice back to life. However he failed at the very last moment. Mitsuru however still couldn't find any more connections. She was overlooking something. Arisato knew something, but she doubted he would tell them any time soon. She decided, she would check the old data about the researched shadows next.

For Akihiko the weeks were pretty dumb. He couldn't get back to his daily training, because Mitsuru observed him carefully. He introduced the juniors to Officer Kurosawa. Minato was still not satisfied with the weapons. Akihiko wondered just how strong the junior was and how much it would take to overcome him.

During the dark hour a certain person was visiting Minako from time to time. After a while she got used to the person and even held straightforward conversations. The person was mostly interested in her world and what humans thought about complicated questions about life, death, sorrow. Minako took some philosophic theories in order to get her thoughts through, but she also considered what others could think about it. She always emphasized she couldn't speak for others.

In return the person explained to her the shadows and Tartarus, the things that were the cause of the apathy syndrome. The person also told her, that she was saved and somehow made immune to shadows without awakening to a persona. By the word persona, Minako recalled a certain psychologist and about his theory about the human sub-consciousness, how there was a shadow and a persona and that there was a collective human sub-consciousness, thus sometimes having dreams about the future.

This whole topic caught the person's interest and the two would enjoy even more conversations later on. The person promised to come again and left. After these sessions Minako found herself looking at some things in life completely different than before.

Takeshi Nanjo had a pretty boring week. He had been so stuck up with work; he was barely able to visit Minako. However he took his time, just like that. On his visit, he met Minato and was also introduced to a 10 and a 16 year old Maiko, as well as to 'striped shirt' or Akinari for the matter.

It had been awkward for Maiko (16) and Akinari at first, seeing at how a man with so high social standards was being so carefree, but they got over it. They even played some games together and Takeshi was really acting more like a high school student, slang included (when the ten year old wasn't around of course).

Yukari had way more confidence in her abilities. During archery club she gave 110%. She was very enthusiastic, despite Junpei being injured. Does this make her bad person? Maybe, but it had been Stupei's fault, so she really didn't give it much thought.

Junpei meanwhile was lying in hospital bed. Minato had volunteered to bring the boy the homework every day. Also Mitsuru took her time to scowl Junpei and holding a speech about how he not only endangered himself, but the complete team. In the end he felt worse than before. Not only he almost died, but he had to be saved, by none other than Minato, the heroic leader.

Minato was sitting on a couch, watching the news, seeing if anything changed due to the butterfly effect. The news was nothing special. It seemed no great thing had been changed yet. Minato also finally scowled himself for being so suspicious himself. Whatever, the damage was done and he couldn't change it. And he better not try, for he could make things worse.

Maiko meanwhile tried herself on cooking. She wasn't bad, but she was no five star chef like Minato. He had given her tips now and then, but she wanted to make something herself. Minato himself was surprised (he didn't admit) how nice it tastes, despite being a bit spicy. Oh well some people liked it spicy.

Apparently Yukari disagreed with Minato. Mitsuru however found it quite fine, unlike Akihiko. Oh well different people different tastes.

"Next time you should not make it so spicy. We can put in more pepper later on if we want. But it was really good."

"Thanks..." she blushed a little by Minato's compliment.

Junpei was released the next day. Minato hoped he had calmed down, because he planned another exploration into Tartarus. Unlike Akihiko he was capable of fighting.

This time Junpei stuck with the group. When it came to fights, Minato let the others handle the shadows, if they were capable of doing so. The guardians he took out himself, as he didn't want to get stuck on them for too long. At the end of the hour, they made it to the first barrier. Good, the next explorations he could focus on getting the group stronger, even if we would take care of the large shadow himself.

So, the last week before the full moon he increased the training. Only Maiko knew the real reason and she was nervous. And then there were midterms coming up too. She was one lucky girl having Minato as her boyfriend with whom she could study.

Also her ring had shown some of his powers, such as draining sp from enemies after the fight or stiffens a bit, when shadows came closer. Although she knew Minato would be able to take out the shadow, she trained a bit herself with Kimiko. The girl was happy; that she could spent time with Maiko. But she was not so happy that she hadn't been summoned yet, although there had been no reason so far.

Mitsuru of course asked why Minato increased the training. He simply replied that it had been a while since a big shadow attacked and he was somehow unnerved by that fact. This satisfied the Kirijo heiress.

When it came to visiting Akihiko in hospital (sorry if I get the events not on the right date) he decided to act.

Maiko wished Minato hadn't gone to the toilet, because the beanie guy sure was scary. Turned out he was Akihiko's friend of sorts.

"Is this all Aki?"

"Yeah, thanks you came."

"Tch, waste of time."

As he wanted to step outside, Minato dumped into him (with a little push). Both fell to the ground, while a can with something inside, probably pills from the sound of it, fell out his pocket. Minato picked it up (a bit quick).

"Sorry. Are these yours?" he asked holding up, what he picked up.

"Wait a second!" Akihiko snatched the pills out of Minato's hands. "Those pills...! Shinji, you're not taking them, are you!?"

"Tch." Mister grumpy stood up and snatched the pills back. "None of your business."

"But, the side effects!"

"It's none of your business." Three of the juniors gulped. The tension was there. And Minato just had to spill oil in the fire.

"Side effects? You're not going to die are you?"

Right on the spot.

"So what?"

That did it. That was the whole reason he died, that was the whole reason the dark hour existed the reason Nyx would destroy humanity! He lost it.

He charged up an aksha arts, but quickly changed to gods hand and punched Shinjiro really hard. It was a miracle the boy was alive.

"So what? That's all you ungrateful bastard has to say, SO WHAT!?"

Minato froze the door shut tight. He was about to approach Shinji, when Maiko stepped in. He stopped.

"Have you ever thought about how other people would feel if you die? Have you ever thought about those close to YOU!?" he shouted.

"I don't know why you want to die, but if you did a mistake then DO SOMETHING and don't just run away like a COWARD!"

"What *cough* what did you just call me?"

"You're a fucking coward who is running away from his mistakes!"

Shinjiro so wanted to beat the shit out of the emo, but he couldn't stand up. Meanwhile Minato burned the pills in his hand, his eyes turning completely black from Thanatos. Everyone shuddered, except Maiko who was turned on.

The next thing he did was melting the ice on the door.

"I'm gonna call the docs." he said, with his eyes returning to normal. Maiko followed like a lost puppy.

After calling the doctors and informing them about Shinjiro and his condition, including the drugs he had taken, he left for his sister.

"Do you guys know, who was screaming back there?" she asked. Maiko answered.

"It was Minato. There was a guy who took some kind of drugs, which would kill him if he would take them further."

"I kind of lost it."

"I feel you brother. I want to give him a piece of shit myself." she declared. Maiko wondered about this violent family. But then again, they stick together, unlike others. Minako and Maiko were even calling each other sisters.

"I'm so jealous of you. I wish I would find my prince somewhere, but at this rate I'm stuck here until summer vacation."

"Well, at least you're getting better. Just focus on that one and don't give me a second heart attack." Minato replied.

Maiko and Minato were lying in their bed, but none of them could sleep. Maiko was just nervous about the full moon and Minato really expected Nyx to interfere this time. He grew so paranoid he had closed the curtains because of the moon. He always got the feeling she was watching him from there, like an insect under a microscope.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, here we go again. The last chapter was a bit rushed I admit that, I guess I'm not good with time skips._

_By the way, I think I will rewrite my Nyx story, though I won't delete the old one. There're just things I totally rushed and now I'm far more experienced._

_Anyway on with the story of Maiko and Minato. I think I'll leave out the rollercoaster. Don't ask._

Chapter 9

Ten year old Maiko was visited again by Pharos. Today she planned on eating takoyaki with him. So she took it out of the fridge. It was then she noticed that during the green time as she called it, nothing worked. She was disappointed, but Pharos saved the day again. They built up some kind of grill and he weakened his agidyne to agi, so they could still have their meal.

He even took on cleaning duty, something he wouldn't have done as Ryoji. He frowned at the thought, seeing as how his time with Maiko was limited. His mother wouldn't make an exception for her would she? It is not that she didn't love her son, she was just what humans would call obsessed with her work. It drove his dad insane sometimes. Although she was doing it, so dad wouldn't have to take the burden anymore.

The burden...was this the answer? An idea formed in his head, but the details didn't fit.

Maybe, just maybe...

Minato and Maiko were simply waiting for the alarm to go off. As it happened, Minato wished he had some kind of remote to skip certain events, like in the movie he watched today. It sure got boring, that everything repeated itself, with a few twists only.

He should be careful what he wished for. As they waited for Mitsuru to arrive, two of the shadows he had met on the roof of the hospital arrived.

"Whoa, what are those?!"

Minato needed to act fast. "Everyone, don't attack them!"

"What?!" They were not attacked. The shadows just watched.

"What are those?" asked Yukari.

"I don't know, but I can't even handle one of them."

"What!?"

"Just don't attack and they won't attack!" he said and watches the shadows carefully.

"Everyone what's going on?" came Mitsuru's voice from the communicator.

"Shadows." Minato replied. "But we can't handle them. But as long as we don't attack them, they won't attack us."

"What?"

"I was attack by one of those last month and too be honest, the thing led me life. It healed me after the fight."

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"I don't get it myself. Senpai, do you detect the shadow?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then let's focus on that one and ignore the rest."

Mitsuru had mixed feelings, but if even Arisato couldn't handle them, then they had no choice, but to ignore them.

Mitsuru gave the direction and the team made their way. The shadows followed them through the sky.

'Hopefully they won't interfere during the fight.' Minato thought.

"The shadow is inside, be careful." said Mitsuru. She had previously tried to analyze the other shadows, but failed. She had a hard time to even sense them.

"Wait a minute guys, something is off." said Minato.

"Huh? What're you babbling about? Dude, we ain't have time."

"Listen Junpei. This train had been at full speed before the dark hour came. And now look at the doors."

"Yeah, they're open. So what?"

Minato face palmed. Only Junpei could be this dense. Maiko and Yukari and Mitsuru had gotten his point already.

Mitsuru spoke up. "What he means Iori, is thatthis is a trap. The doors are normally shut during the train ride." she let out a sigh of frustration. One of the humanoid shadows was now accompanying her and had taken an interest in her motorcycle. She gave it an icy glare and she was sure she heard it gulping.

Meanwhile Minato and his crew made their way around the train until they arrived at the end. They could see the priestess from the inside.

'Here it goes. I better make this one count.'

"Satan!" With some quick Agidyne shots, the shadow was defeated. Junpei was complaining about how Minato stole the show, while said boy was focusing on the shadows. They were leaving.

He let out a sigh of relief, but then again he asked himself, what was the purpose of those shadows?

Mitsuru asked him the same thing, but he could only reply, that he encountered them the first time too and that they should let them be, as long as they didn't start anything.

The chairman was worried (?) about those shadows, but was glad (yeah right) that no one was injured and even praised Minato's deduction skills.

It had been pretty obvious actually and he asked himself more than one time, why he didn't notice it on his first fight.

Maiko and Yukari were just glad it was over and Akihiko wasn't there actually. He was keeping any eye on Shinjiro, so he wouldn't attempt to escape, although he was literally chained.

Akihiko just came out of the bathroom, when he heard voices? It was the dark hour, so he was rather surprised. Did that mean he had just found new recruits? It seemed he had a lucky stroll first Fuuka Yamagishi and now...well he was about to find out.

The first one was a girl in bed. He was watching from the window on the door. She had auburn hair and red eyes which was all he could see. He recognized her after a few seconds from a photo he had seen. This was Arisato Minako, Minato's fraternal twin. So much for that one; since Minato had threatened to take their lives, if they came near his sister and he was sure he would do that, the command room incident still in his head, she was out of question.

The second person however had strange green-red hair, which went over her shoulder. It looked like it was tainted in blood. The same went for her eye color. She wore the usual Gekkougan Uniform (lazy author) and had totally pale skin. She didn't look like she was seeing much of the sun, probably a patient, who had snuck out of her room.

Akihiko thought, that he had seen enough. He didn't want to scare the girls, as they seemed already getting used to the fact, that the two were the only ones who experienced this strange hour. Mitsuru was far better in that sort of things. He memorized the face of the other girl. He would ask the doctors later. For now he snuck back into Shinjiro's room and resumed his guard duty.

Turned out if they had waited for another month it would have been too late. But thanks to Minato, Shinjiro's body would recover in time.

Maiko would have so enjoyed the rest of the day with her Minnie-kun if it wouldn't be for mid-terms. Minato helped her with her studies, but it was still annoying. Hey it was mid-terms, what do you expect?

"I would so fight the shadow on my own, instead of doing this." she groaned. Minato smiled and decided to give the girl a massage. She purred and fell asleep after some time.

"Guess, that's it for studying today." he shrugged.

Yukari was focused on her studying and didn't complain, though she was a bit stressed. But if Minato's memories served him right, she would do fine. Junpei? Is he even worth being mentioned?

Akihiko and Mitsuru took turns on keeping any eye on Shinjiro, so both had time to study, although Akihiko doubted Mitsuru needed the time.

So all in all mid-terms were basicly like this: Minato-aced; Maiko-top ten; Yukari-top-ten (she joined the couple)-Junpei-who is this guy?; Akihiko-really good; Mitsuru-aced; Shinjiro-out ( he would take the tests another time; tee hee)

"Senpai, I heard you're fully restored. Congrats man!" said Junpei in attempt to change the subject away from mid-terms.

"I have to go back to my training. I wasted a whole month."

"How's the beanie guy doing?" asked Minato.

Akihiko wanted to answer, but didn't came to, when the door opened and Mitsuru entered the lounge, alongside the beanie guy, who had a really grumpy face.

"You..!" he turned towards Minato, who was left by everyone except Maiko.

"...Thanks." Minato raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "No problem. Hey, are you ready for Tartarus? Some of us could use something to clear our heads from mid-terms."

"Aragaki is still not ready for explorations." intervened Mitsuru.

"Tch, yeah, the docs said, I need to wait another two weeks."

"Oh, too bad. Well, we're still going."

The team went the following: Minato, Maiko, Junpei and Akihiko

Yukari didn't mind being on the replace bench for once, but she did mind that Shinjiro was there at the lobby.

They entered Tartarus and everything was going like the last times, only at one floor they were separated. Minato hated those floors. Seriously he preferred the dark floors or the floors with no enemies, where the reaper could appear after thirty seconds that was the record.

Too make things worse this was one of the bigger floors. They were pretty high up, too so communicating with Mitsuru was getting more and more difficult.

'No use whining over spilled milk.' he thought before he went looking for his team.

Seriously, if Maiko didn't knew this time only lasted one hour, she would have thought she was wandering around for hours. She encountered some shadows. She avoided the larger groups and only took shadows alone or in pairs of two. However in attacks she was limited to her slash and pierces with her Kunai's, her persona's pierce attacks, fire, light and luckily healing.

Her ring also did a good job on consuming sp, so she was suited pretty good for solo. She also had a couple of gems, which filled in the rest of the elements.

Despite not having a free decision what path to take, since she didn't want to get outnumbered, she made a steady process. That was until she encountered him. She had just come across the staircases, when the reaper emerged from them. She had only one option.

'RUN!' she and her inner self Kimiko cried. She could hear the reaper laugh and shooting after her. She had long overcome her fear of fighting, but hell; this thing was a complete different caliber.

She ran and ran and ran until she reached a dead end.

"Oh, come on this is total BS!" she exclaimed.

'...summon me...'

She didn't need a second hind. "Come forth!" she announced and crushed the death card. She immediately felt drained. She half expected, Kimiko to appear in some kind of true form, but in front of her stood the girl herself. The reaper was scared?

Kimiko stretched herself first. "Ahhh~ it's good to be out again. So, where were we? Oh yeah! Good night. Jihad!" she announced.

Jihad: an attack I got from SMT Strange Journey: basically a red Megidolaon with a special effect: reduces all stats of the opponent foe. Only one boss in the game uses that attack and only if you activate a shield, as if to punish you.

Maiko collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kimiko frowned. She could dismiss herself, but she could not leave her friend like this. However her sp were being drained with every passing minute. She searched through the dead reaper and found a soma. She used it to keep Maiko alive a bit more and went looking for the others. If anything would happen she would notice immediately.

Meanwhile Minato, Akihiko and Junpei had found one another. They had heard the rattling chains, but were surprised, when it was over.

"It couldn't have been Mai-tan, could it?" Junpei asked. Minato shook his head.

"Maybe he went on." suggested Akihiko.

"Or he's hiding somewhere." said Minato.

"He's dead." announced a childish voice behind them. All three of them were stunned to see the little girl in the black dress.

"Who are-"

"Stop gawking, perverts! Maiko is out cold! This way!" she announced and ran ahead. Minato was the first one to follow.

"Wait! It could be a trap!" screamed Akihiko who kept space.

"You're Kimiko, right?" asked Minato.

"Yeah." replied the girl without stopping.

"Good, she's Maiko's second persona."

"What?!"

"Explanations later cap-freak! Move your ass!" the little girl screamed and increased her speed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Minato was getting sick of this floor. It was probably the biggest he had ever seen. Finally they arrived. Maiko was unharmed, just unconscious.

"Hey, let me use spirit drain on you, she doesn't have much left."

Minato nodded and Kimiko used spirit drain several times.

"I wish I could stay out longer, but she still can't handle me." She then came closer and whispered into Minato's ear. "Use the ring in order to give her some of your energy, just in case. I don't want to see my friend dead. If she dies, I'm gonna fed you to Erebus."

She disappeared the next moment.

"That was...something else." Akihiko commented.

"Who was she, anyway?" asked Junpei.

"Let's get out first." Using a traestro gem, they entered the lobby.

"What happened?" asked Mitsuru.

"She summoned her second persona for the first time, after the reaper appeared. We were-"

"Wait! Second persona!?" the heiress exclaimed.

"So she's like you?" asked Yukari. Junpei scoffed in the background.

"No, it's complicated and to be complete honest, even I don't know who this Kimiko really is. Maiko just told me she heard a voice in her head and then she dreamed of her. Kimiko knows everything about shadows and personae, I know."

Everyone stared at him. He immediately regretted even asking the little girl for her name. It had been obvious and now he and Maiko were in deeper trouble.

He just hoped they would find a way to lure themselves out of this. And there goes his grammatical instinct. He must be really tired. Ignoring the rest, he took Maiko out bridal style.

"Anyone mind explaining what the shit is going on?" asked Shinjiro.

"Minato has the ability to summon more than one persona." explained Akihiko.

"What?"

"Akihiko, what exactly happened?" asked Mitsuru.

"We were somehow separated and the floor was pretty big. I heart the reaper at some point, but it disappeared after Minato, Junpei and I met. Suddenly there was this little girl, black hair, green eyes, black dress. She said she would bring us to Maiko. Minato asked if her name was Kimiko. After she replied with yes, the two ran ahead. Minato said, she was Maiko's second persona, but didn't explain any further as we were running towards Maiko. When we found her, she was unconscious, next to a reaper corpse. This Kimiko girl used some kind of attack, to drain some of Minato's sp and transfer it to Maiko, just in case. After this she disappeared." Akihiko finished his report.

"This girl actually acted, like she was her own person and not a persona." he added.

Mitsuru swallowed the information. The communication had been cut off and she couldn't sense anything at the time the group arrived the floor. Her head seemed to explode and she needed an aspirin, fast.

"Let's go back. We will discuss the situation tomorrow."

The next day was a free day. Luckily Minato tried to bring the missions near the free days. Speaking of him, again doubts were spreading in her mind about the boy and now about Maiko too. She couldn't shake off the feeling, the two were hiding something. A moan let her look up. It were Minato and Maiko, who was hold up by Maiko.

"Are you sure?"

"I dun' wanna stay in be' all day. Besoides *yawn* we proooo *yawn* miiisssed little me to play today."

"We promised cinema and that is at 2 am. And you want to stay up at 9 on a Sunday, after Tartarus and after you summoned that little devil for the first time?"

"She's the death Arcanum." she muttered, but still loud enough, so that Mitsuru could hear it.

"Ahem".she made the two juniors aware of her presence.

"Moooorning, senpai."

"Good morning, senpai."

Minato placed Maiko on the table. With a thud, her head landed on the table. Minato made some tea and placed himself on the table.

"I guess you expect some kind of explanation." Minato held his poker face, but was inwardly nervous.

"Senpai?" Maiko rose a hand, without looking up.

"Yes?"

"I dunno much about...her. I...had these strange dreams...before we went to Iwatodai and then..." she placed two cards from her pockets on the table. Minato wasn't sure if he should let her go on, but he guessed they had to tell at least part of the truth.

"I found those two."

Mitsuru examined the cards. "Tarot cards?" she asked.

"The hanged man let me summon Hemera and death...well, Kimiko. I dream of her sometime and we talk..." with a thud her arm was on the table and she was asleep.

"Senpai, I know we might be a bit suspicious, but you have to belief us, that's all we know." Minato said. Mitsuru looked straight into his face, but again it was unreadable. She knew that Minato's personae all had an own personality, but Maiko? Something was off.

She narrowed her eyes and Minato tensed a bit.

_'Boss this is NOT good.'_

Mitsuru suppressed the urge to widen her eyes or snap or anything. Luckily she had been trained to lead the company and showing an emotion was never a good thing, although she admitted, there were some things she could learn from Arisato.

_'Maybe we should tell her-'_

_'Yeah, right genius. Hey Mitsuru, I was dead, Maiko brought me back and we actually traveled back in time and don't really know what's going on. Genius.'_

_'Maybe a part of her still remembers him.'_

_''Quit it up there!''_

That last voice definitely belonged to Arisato. Look at the double ''.

_''Let me do the talk! You just keep it down and DON'T distract me!''_

_'Jeez, the boss is in a good mood again.'_

Mitsuru started to question Arisato's sanity. She decided she would let him go for now, but someone would watch him; she would make sure of that.

After he left, with a sleep-drunken Maiko, Mitsuru contacted her father. This time she got through him immediately, which must be the first time. She informed him about what happened the last days, although this was normally the chairman's work.

"Wait, what? He didn't inform me about Arisato talking about this Nyx being." Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. He did not inform him? Maybe he forgot, it was a minor detail, after all.

After getting through the list, she informed him about what Akihiko had witnessed.

"Actually there's no person in the database that fits the description. Wait a moment..."

"...Nope, don't have a spy like that." came Takeshi Nanjo's voice.

"Father are you-"

"Don't worry about it Mitsuru."

"Yeah, your father is learning how to be a father! Don't let my work go to vain!"

Mitsuru went on until she reached what happened yesterday. Her father agreed with her decision afterwards.

"And one more thing: don't tell the chairman anything. I have a bad feeling about this. Keep me informed."

Mitsuru let out a deep sigh. Things were slowly getting out of hand ever since Arisato and Oohashi arrived.

"Come on Minnie-kun!"

"Maiko, we have time!"

"Yeah, some alone time, silly."

"We can always spend it in our room and I'm tired."

"You're always tired, sheesh. Come on!"

Maiko and Minato went outside or rather Maiko dragged her boyfriend outside. They looked like a normal couple as if there was nothing to worry about. Mitsuru felt a bit jealous.

"Maybe she remembers...he was dead?" she mumbled. 'Is he going insane because of all his personae?' She wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her sanity with 200 voices in her head.

Maiko dragged Minato first to Hagakure, so he could pay for the specials. "Farewell money." Next they spent their time by walking around.

Until they met someone:

"Hey Koromaru!"

The little dog barked enthusiasticly. He recognized Minato as the one who gave him food. Screw it, Koromaru was the only other one who remembers him and Minato knew it. However, Minato had intructed him to wait a little longer, for he had planned something for Koromaru's comeback.

"You know this dog?" Maiko asked. Koromaru titled his head and looked questionable at Minato.

"She's Maiko, you know the one that somehow brought me back." Koromaru barked excitingly and ran around Maiko in circles. The girl giggled.

"Koromaru is another persona user."

"What!?"

Said dog nuzzled her head against the girl.

In the end, the two joined Koromaru on his routine, while Minato explained how he met Koromaru and how he knew the dog remembered him. The dog was able to write with his paw in the dusk.

Maiko was astonished about how smart the dog was.

"This is one crazy family." she commented.

"You have yet to meet Aigis. She's a robot who can understand dogs."

That did it for the girl. This was one heck of a crazy family. A zombie leader, a guy who cannot go out without his cap, a pink wearing tsundre, a sadistic ice-queen, a gym junkie, a beanie man, a dog who can understand humans, a robot and according to Minato there was also a ten-year old kid who's acting pretty mature.

"I'm so glad, I'm part of this family."

Minato laughed. "Yeah, me too. Right Koro-bro?"

"Arf!"

Koromaru himself enjoyed the two humans on his side. Maiko was really nice and immediately found the place he liked to be petted.

Then there was a smell in the air. It was like Minato, but in the distant. But Minato was next to him. But what was this smell? It came from the shrine.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Something wrong?" asked Minato. The dog ran ahead.

"I think he wants us to follow."

A few moments later Koromaru found the source of the smell. There was a girl and a nurse was with her. He slowly approached the girl. Why did she smell like Minato? Boys and girls smelled completely different, not to mention the perfume they always put on and sometimes let him sneeze.

"Oh, hey little doggie." The girl bent down with her arm, while sitting on the bench. The nurse kept an eye on her. Normally Koromaru was friendly enough to approach someone, but something was off with the girl.

"I think he's shy." commented the nurse with a chuckle.

"Minako? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, nii-chan."

Now Koromaru was confused.

"The doctor allowed me to go outside, as long as I have company."

"Well, since your brother is here, I will take my leave."

"Thank you very much." Minato bowed.

"No problem, better than the hospital air, I can tell you. Just make sure to bring her back. She's still weak on her legs."

After the nurse left, Minato introduced her sister to the little dog, who was still confused. He didn't know Minato had a brother.

He jumped on Maiko's lap and was being petted by the three humans.

"She had the apathy syndrome until a month ago."

"ARF!?" Koromaru gaped at him.

"Wait, Minato. He can't really understand us can he?"

"He can and he can write, can you not?"

"Arf!"

Koromaru jumped off and began writing in the dusk: 'Hello Minako.'

Minako gaped at the little dog. "Now I have seen it all."

Koromaru learned, that somehow, Maiko and Minato were able to save Minako who was supposed to die at this very day. He nuzzled his head at the girl's chest and licked her face. Minato had played fetch with Koromaru in order to get the opportunity to talk to the dog.

That is what he liked about Minato; he traded Koromaru equal to anyone else. Koromaru enjoyed the time they had together, but poorly Minato and Maiko had plans for the day and Minako needed to go back to hospital. But if everything went well, he would soon be a member of SEES again.

Later the day, Shinjiro came to visit Koromaru with steak!

"Hey little fella, sorry I haven't visited in a while. Been knocked out in hospital, thanks to that blue haired guy."

Koromaru titled his head and began writing again: 'Minato?'

"You know the guy?" Shinjiro asked. The white dog barked and nodded his head.

"Heh, who'd have thought? The guy brought me back to live. I can tell you he can take a punch."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Minato wished he would have never agreed on paying everything. Okay, most of it was his own fault, seeing as he was the one with the bottomless stomach.

Since they were together with the ten year old Maiko, they watched the newest movie to featherman ranger.

Maiko was sitting in the middle of the other two. She enjoyed every minute of the time with the others. Her older version was wearing a green shirt and jeans, since it was rather warm outside.

Minato didn't really focus on the movie. His sister was more into those things. He wondered if he would see Ken here.

Probably not, because unlike Minato he didn't had rich parents and one year of Tartarus loot. Maybe they should invite him? He should asked little Maiko if they're in the same class.

Older Maiko was still a fan of these series, it didn't change over the years. But she restricted herself more, than the little girl, because of her age.

Still, she had to wonder why her parents let the girl hang out with two strangers. Ok, they weren't strangers to the girl, but her parents didn't know anything about them!

'Just shows what kind of parents they are. Urrgh, focus on the movie. This is supposed to be a fun day.'

And a fun day it was. There was a 20 minute break between each movie and Minato did catch a sight of Ken.

He was with the chairman. 'That soulless bastard. He is ten and still wants him to join?'

The chairman left rather quickly. Minato saw his tactic. Ken should get used to the man, so it would be easier for the man to get Ken to join them.

'Great, my day is ruined.' He thought and left for the snack bar in the lobby. He needed some extra nachos in order to get through the day. By coincidence Ken stood behind him. Minato asked himself, whether he should talk to the boy or not.

He decided for the middle: leaving a cryptic message. At the reception he asked for a piece of paper and a pen. Later he saw Ken going to the same cinema.

Minato bumped into Ken, like he did with Shinjiro, while putting the paper into his pocket.

"Sorry, my fault." He said and headed away, before the boy could reply anything.

Ken didn't notice the paper in his pocket, late until after the movie ended. He didn't had money to watch the whole marathon. He was saving up, although every once in a while he bought himself something or went to the movies like today.

When he unconsciously shoved his hand into his pocket, he noticed a piece of paper, like a card.

'Revenge won't bring her back. Live your life, like she wanted you to.'

"What the-?" he stuttered. Who gave him this paper?

Ken was by any means not an idiot. He was the best in his class after all. So he went back with his thoughts through the day. Standing up, breakfast, watching TV with some other kids and heading outside. At this time the paper wasn't there.

Next, walking around town, visiting the shrine, nothing special, except the girl with the nurse. She seemed sick.

Then the cinema and the strange man who asked him about featherman ranger. He didn't came close.

Next the snack bar, the teen with the strange hair color and…..he bumped into the teen!

Of course, someone could have shoved the message while he was sitting and watching the movie, but the only ones around were kids. The teen it was then.

But how did he know and more importantly, how much does he know?

Maiko couldn't wait to tell other striped shirt about the movie. Lately she went early to bed, so she would be able to stay awake, when her knight visited her.

He always protected her from the monsters and she had a book full of pictures of how he protected her. He never told her where he came from or what he was, though she really didn't care. He was her knight and that was all that counted.

She must have slept too long, because a cold hand let her shriek up.

Pharos giggled at her antics. Maiko frowned.

"Why are you always cold?" she asked the boy.

"I don't know, but I guess-" he cut himself off. He almost revealed his true origin and he didn't want to scare the girl.

"Huh? I didn't understand you. What did you say?"

Pharos looked down. He just couldn't resist those cute eyes. He was used to that he would hypnotize the girls with his smile and not the other way around. He knew if he would look up now, he would spill the beans. But how do you say no to a ten year old?

Maiko saw Pharos' troubled face, but didn't know how she should react to this. Was it something she said? Maybe it was because he was cold.

That must be it!

She threw a part of her blanket aside.

"M-Maiko?" he asks.

"Come on, silly. We will make you warm! You will feel a lot better!"

"W-WARM!?"

'Don't get any ideas! She's ten! She just wants to help you with her own childish logic.'

Pharos slowly placed himself next to Maiko, feeling a bit uncomfortable and his cheeks getting warm. Maiko blushed a bit herself but shrugged it off and hugged Pharos from behind.

He was so comfortable, like a teddy bear. Pharos gulped a bit, his heart racing. After a while he heard Maiko's breathing relaxing and slowing down. She was asleep, but still hugging him. He let out a sigh and turned around. He sleeping face was really cute.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Maiko."

Her face relaxed even more.

Minako frowned. Despite being able to get out, she was still not able to move on her own. Heck she wasn't tired anymore, but her body didn't want as she wanted to. She couldn't sleep, so she read for the 100th time as it seemed that book, waiting for the dark hour.

"I should have asked Minato for a few new books." She scolded herself.

According to the doctors, she would need to train her body or whatever to move properly again, which was a pain in the ass.

The lights turned out, the eerie green light was there, the smell of blood as well.

"Finally." She exclaimed, before putting the book away. 20000 Miles under the Sea.

"Hello." Minako found the source of the voice immediately.

"Hi." She waved with her hand.

"You look restless." Commented her visitor.

"Urrgh, I am. My mind is okay now, but my body is stiff, aching and sometimes I don't even feel several parts."

Her visitor sat down next to her, as always. She looked down at her with pity, like you would do with an injured animal. She even stroke her hair, like she was some kind of puppy. BY NOW Minako was used to her antics and she would rather not upset her visitor. She looked creepy enough, although it was kind of cool too.

"So, what are we gonna talk about today?" she asked.

The other girl titled her head. "I don't know to be honest. We have already talked about everything I wanted to talk about. Still, I enjoy coming here every night. It is something else."

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Minako suggested.

"Myself?" She thought about it for a moment.

"There is not much to talk about. Decades, I normally spend my time, preparing the end of the world, but there's not much in my life. I simply wait for the call of the world to me to end it. I am not Hades, who has much more to do in the underworld. He even had been summoned as a persona, not too long ago. His life is exciting, trying plan after plan to get his revenge on Zeus. It is funny to see him failing, but at least he has something to do."

"So, you're bored shitless out of your mind, like me." Minako laughed a bit.

"I think you can put it this way." She acknowledged.

"Sorry, but there's not much we can do here either. I have a card game here, but only two players is boring."

Monday came way too fast for Maiko. With a groggy head, she put herself out of the bed, taking the blanket with her and waking Minato up in the process. Although everyone pretty much know how well he or she had done, today the exam results would be posted.

"Seriously, can the teachers destroy someone's reputation any more?" she asked herself, before entering the bathroom.

Well at least she was a pretty good student. Mitsuru couldn't stand slackers, so she guessed according to Junpei's score, the boy would hear the one or other thing from the heiress.

Shinjiro-senpai would write his tests starting today. He obviously didn't care about school, but came nevertheless. He planned on becoming a cook, so for what did he need good grades?

Maiko listened to the rather boring lessons of Mr. Ekoda. He was the worst and she really had to restrain herself, from summoning Hemera and give him a bit 'Greek History Lesson'.

One day she even found her Kunai's in her school bag and guess who she had as a teacher most of the day?

He went on and on and even managed to discourage the students at the same rate, which was something.

Finally the bell rang. No more Ekoda for today.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill this guy." She said as she and the three other juniors sat next to each other.

"Wow Maiko-tan. I didn't know you where that kind of girl." Junpei teased.

"He's just the worst." She said. Minato put a hand on the girl's hand and began stroking it.

Yukari decided to speak up. "Anyways, Maiko-chan. Have you joined any club?" she asked.

"Nah, I prefer spending my time with Minato." She said and kissed said boy.

"Seriously, how could you fall for this zombie?" Junpei asked the question that plagued many boys.

"Junpei…" Yukari growled angrily.

"He was just there." She started explaining. Minato meanwhile kept stroking her hair, completely forgetting he and she were not alone.

"I was always alone, when I was a child and he just started playing with me. Later I had that strange idea of marrying him, which was stupid considering we both were 6 at the time. I had to move away. Later we met and…well turned out not so stupid as I thought." She said looking at her ring.

"Wow Maiko, you're lucky. That thing must have been expensive." Yukari said.

"Nah, I got it from a second hand shop." Minato joked, before he snickered a bit. Truth to be told, none of the two knew the origins of their ring. Minato had just found them in his pocket and given one to Maiko.

Maiko meanwhile had had the strangest day in her life, before receiving that ring. Hopefully she was not in hospital and this all was just one gigantic dream. It would shatter her heart. She would immediately kill herself, that much she was sure of herself.

Takeshi meanwhile had decided to increase his weekend with bowling. Takeharu didn't came along again, but he was fine with playing by himself. He sucked at bowling anyway, although he was getting better. He still missed a couple of pins, with the ball rolling off. He heard someone mockingly clapping behind him. Turning around he found the persona and Takeshi made a grimace.

"Never thought I would see you again."

"The world is small." Replied the other man.

"There was a time where I wished she was smaller. That was until I managed to get that douche."

"Ah, yes I have heard of it. To think you would actually make it."

"I had help." He shrugged and throw another ball: 2 pins.

"Meh, wanna join? Like goo' ol' times?"

"Good old times, indeed. You haven't changed. You're truly one of a kind."

"And your choice of words still sucks."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maiko was listening to Minato's mp3, while the two were sitting in the train. They'd got a call from Minako. Somehow she had been able to convince the doctors to let her out again for a few hours. They would take her from the hospital and go with her through the strip mall that day.

"That girl has too much energy for her own good." Minato mumbled to himself. Hard to tell the two were twins.

Up until last year, they had been living together, that was until their new caretakers broke apart. None of the two could handle two teenagers, so Minako returned to their hometown a year earlier.

Sometimes Minato wondered if his sister wouldn't have been the better wild card, as her personality showed it. Sometimes he wasn't sure whether his friends had been friends or just numbers that had determined how much he knew about them.

Once they were at the hospital, his sister was already waiting in a wheelchair.

'That makes things a bit more complicated.' he thought.

In the train Minako and Maiko were chatting about girlish things, so Minato zoned out. That was until he heard his name.

"Well there was this one time..." Maiko spoke with a thoughtful look and he saw his sister making her knuckles ready. By all the crack sounds, he wondered how all the bones were still intact in her hand.

At the mall, after some fidgeting, they were able to bring Minako to the ramen business, were Minato ordered specials, in hope to keep his sister's wrath at bay.

Maiko was surprised to see Minako having a bottomless pit stomach like her brother.

"How do you keep that figure with your appetite?"

"How are you still alive, after drinking 3 to 5 mad bull energy drinks since you were ten?" countered Minato.

No one could really answer, not even Minato, so they resumed eating.

Later they got to the manga café to get Minako some mangas for the time she would spent in hospital, which still would be a lot.

Minato wasn't sure if he should mention the dark hour to her or not, but for now he decided against it. Still he was uncomfortable with her experiencing it every night.

At sunset, they decided to visit the shrine, just to come down. But that wouldn't be possible as the trio found a crying Maiko over there.

"Maiko!?" Minato ran over to her, followed by the other Maiko who was bringing Minako along in the wheelchair.

"Onii-chan...I...I..." Maiko cried into his arms.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here. Your onee-chans are here too." he said reassuring.

Maiko looked up and the first thing she saw was Minako-nee in a wheelchair.

"Nee-chan...?" she said between sobs. Minako just smiled. "I'm fine." she said reassuring and let the girl on her lap, where she cried into her arms.

The older Maiko, meanwhile was petting her head from behind. As a child she had always loved it.

"M-my...p-p-parents, they..." she cried. Just hearing the word parents made Maiko's /16) blood boil. What the heck had they done now?!

"Th-they t-took -m-my p-p-picture b-b-b-book and th-they said I am n-n-not allowed t-to draw anymore p-pictures a-about him."

Minato knew what this was about. Thanatos didn't exactly look like an angel, he was quite the opposite. He could see where that came from.

Minako had seen the pictures and was actually surprised her parents hadn't forbidden her earlier, but still, she felt sorry for the girl. The pictures themselves didn't show anything out of the ordinary. Her knight may not be featherman ranger, but the only things the picture showed, were him in protective stand or in a pose.

Still one must asked how something like this came into a child's mind.

Maiko meanwhile had a hard time not to burn the complete shrine down. Maybe she would have done so, if Thanatos had been sealed inside her, but Hemera managed to calm her down. Kimiko meanwhile had been counting from ten down, when Maiko would finally explode.

Her hand was still on the hair of her younger self. Something came into her mind when she saw her hair. One stray hair fell to the ground.

She put Minato away and told him, her idea.

"I don't know if this is a really good idea." Minato commented.

"It's the only way those two will listen to me. What about your uncle? Does he has some connections?"she asked. Minato frowned. He already asked a lot from his uncle, but knowing him, he would have some.

"He will ask questions Maiko. Better to do it the normal way."

"But we will have to wait 2 to 4 weeks and who knows, what might come into little me's mind? I ran away last time and from the looks of it, this time it will happen rather sooner, than later!"

Minato looked towards the little girl. Minako spoke some reassuring words to the girl.

"Okay, I think I can come up with something, despite I can't help but feel he knows more than he let go on himself."

"How so?" Maiko asked.

"When I first mentioned the dark hour he didn't even raised an eyebrow. He just said: 'I knew something was messed up. What're you giving me that look? I'm used to surprising stuff. There's more in the world going on, than you think.'"

"That sounds like he's used to supernatural."

"His company is working on a laser gun. He showed me the prototype."

"What was his company doing again?"

After some more off-topic talk, Minato called his uncle. Of course they weren't related, he just called him uncle.

"Minato, my boy. How can I help you? Need someone to get rid of a corpse?"

"Not yet." said Minato, playing along his uncle's joke. "I need you to...perform a DNA-test, as fast as possible."

"DNA?" his uncle asked.

"Yes, you see it's about Maiko..."

"Don't say anything else. Is it somehow related to her parents?"

"Well...in a way, yes."

"Hmph, as always there're multiple explanations. Whatever, I have my secrets too and one day, you could end up killing me for them. So, are you near any company buildings?"

"No, we're at Naganaki Shrine. You know, the one near my dorm?"

"Ah, yes. Can you give me a sample there?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good, I'll send one of my buddies there. Turns out someone screwed in the company again. Hope he's ready for my shotgun. Give him the samples and the address. I'll see you around."

"Thanks uncle. Phew, that went well."

Takeshi's 'buddy' turned out to be a biker. Minato couldn't help but feel as if he had seen the guy before. He had some little plastic bags with him and never took off his helm. He wore a common biker outfit, complete black, with a white scarf. He didn't say a word either.

After giving him the samples and the address, the biker gave Minato and Maiko the two-finger salute and drove away.

"I swear, I have seen the guy before. I just don't know where."

"Maybe it was your uncle in disguise." considered Maiko.

"No, he isn't that skinny." replied Minato.

The whole time Minako had been trying to comfort the girl.

"I'll bring her home." said Maiko (16).

After she left, Minako asked her brother were they had been.

"Maiko has an idea."

"And that would be?" asked his sister. He sighed and knew she wouldn't let go of it.

'I guess this time is as good as any other. I don't have to tell her everything yet.'

"Would you belief me, when I say, the day has more than 24 hours?"

Maiko held firmly the little girl's hand. They were walking the familiar rode. The sixteen year old girl, had avoided this particular part of the town. It was actually pretty nice. Here the old bike shop, there the Italian pizza restaurant, maybe she should hang out with Minato there next time. She didn't know why that place was so unknown to high school students. Maybe it was because the dorms were on the other side of the city.

"Onee-chan?" The little girl let, the bigger one snap out of her thoughts.

"Yes, little sis?"

Maiko (10) looked up to the older. She hesitated a bit but then found some courage. "Can't you and onii-chan be my parents?" she asked.

To say that the teen was surprised was an understatement. She needed to consider her words carefully.

'Oh, boy, Minato is way better with handling these situations. Oh, come on this is me! What do I want to hear?'

"Ummm, I don't mind. Let me speak with Minato first, okay?" It was not exactly what she wanted to hear but at least part.

The little girl nodded. Maiko hugged the little girl.

"Everything is going to be fine. Okay? Don't cry."

It took them five minutes until they arrived.

'Here goes nothing.' Maiko pressed the door bell. They waited a few seconds until the door opened. It was their mother.

The little girl stormed into her room. The mother and the other girl could hear the door being slammed shut.

"She's been crying the whole day." Maiko told her mother.

"Please come in."

It looked like her mother had been crying as well. Her father was probably at his work.

"Tea?" her mother asked. "No thanks."

Her mother sighed and made herself some coffee. She sat down on the other side of the table. Maiko had been looking around at the old kitchen. As clean as ever. She could see her old time table at the kitchen and some old family photo's. She couldn't remember her family being this happy.

Her mother noticed her looking at the photos.

"Oh yes, Maiko had been-"

"Six. Father took the day off, despite having an important meeting. It was the first time on an amusement park. I so wanted to go on the roller coaster, but I wasn't allowed, because I was so small."

Maiko looked at her mother, who was staring at the girl. "I never told you my full name. It's Maiko Oohashi."

"Wha-? What are you talking about?!" screamed her mother. She just sighed and continued.

"After Minato died, I was so angry, that I never smiled at you anymore, never really loved you."

"You're not making sense!" the woman was now angry.

"Keep it down or she will hear us. Do you want to make her even more cry!?" That shut her mother up. Somehow, she found this girl intimidating on a special way.

"

Maiko stood up. "Just wait for the DNA-results. Minato has an uncle who is the leader of a rich company. I gave him a sample of me and little Maiko."

"You what? That's-!"

Maiko slammed her hands on the table. Her mother was silent.

"The cookies are hidden in the vase with the elephant on it. We got it from our trip to Egyptian."

Her mother almost spit out her coffee.

"This plant, I seeded it for biology class. I got an A plus. But instead of showing some approval, you two were fighting over something, oh I don't know. My grades!?"

"W-who are you!?" stammered her mother. Maiko just smiled sweetly. It looked almost creepy.

She came a bit closer to the woman. "You don't recognize me, mommy?"

Maiko let the woman at her position and walked towards her old room, knocking at the door.

"Hey, little sis, it's me!"

Maiko slowly opened the door. She had been crying, her onee-chan could see it.

"Come on, we're going to play now."

"Really?!" the little girl's eyes brightened instantly.

"Really! Come on, you can choose the game!"

"Yayyy!" the little girl cheered and soon she, the other Maiko and her mother, were playing together.

'Thanks for the help, Kimiko. Now I know how Minato makes his creepy faces.'

Speaking of the devil, in the middle of the game, her phone was ringing.

"What? Are you missing me already?" Maiko asked sweetly to her lover.

Her little sister and her mother were listening.

"Umm, yeah, I kind of overdid it. I mentioned it and some stuff."

"Yeah, that stuff."

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing. Or do I need to tell your sister, that..." she laughed over the last part.

"Yeah, yeah, just gimme another hour. It's not like I'm that far away from the dorm. I'm playing with Maiko and her mother."

"Hmm? Thank you. I love you, sweety."

"Sure! Here Maiko!"

"Onii-chan? Yeah, onee-chan and mommy are playing with me! Thank you! Good-bye~~!"

Her mother didn't fully get what was going on, but she had never seen her daughter this happy in years. Was she a bad mother? And who exactly was this girl playing on the other side of the table. She was a complete stranger, yet she had let her daughter playing with her, without even knowing her last name, where she lived, phone number, etc, etc.

_Okay, I overdid it again, but I won't delete and rewrite this whole stuff now. By the way, you guys know who the biker is, but I guess you'll never find out. Write your suggestions in the comments. Maybe I'll write for the winner a story (crappy one probably XD) if he or she finds out. As long as it is persona material I'm fine._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Eventually Maiko had to go back to the dorm. Minato was already holding his head for the execution. Before that she had convinced her mother to give the book back to her ten year old version. She had been so excited. She had seen her mother's jealousy, when the ten year old hugged her onee-chan.

'If only she knew, well I guess we have to tell her one day.'

Maiko walked down the empty rode. This place was perfect to raise a child. Unlike the other places in Port Island, no thugs were running around here. There was a second police station not too far away.

Meanwhile Maiko thought about herself. Today she had noticed how much she had changed. It was like there were two Maikos:

One the cheery, positive and full of energy Maiko, who came out rarely these days.

Second the broken Maiko, who seemed to have a grudge against everything that was not her old self or Minato. Maybe that was what Kimiko represented, her broken self, that erupted over the years she had closed herself from the world.

It was a somewhat scary, but it explained it. "Death huh? Maybe that is why I like it, when Minato uses Thanatos. I hope little me will never grow something like this inside her soul."

When Maiko returned to the dorm, only Minato was there fidgeting with a pencil. When he saw her, he came running to her and started kissing her, like she had been away for weeks.

"M-Minato? Is something wrong?"

"I have missed you. I just...I dunno, I went crazy." he said while breathing in and out.

"It was like a part of me has been ripped apart."

"You aren't drunk are you?" Maiko checked his breath and pulse. "Jeez, I was only away for a few hours. Did you miss me that much? You're like a stalker." she grinned.

"I'm sorry." he breathed. "I...I don't know what is wrong with me."

Maiko smiled gently and put him into her arms. "You're putting yourself under too much pressure. Let it go and let me take the lead."

Minato placed his head on her shoulder and hugged her back. He let himself go, as she said to him. It was like they were dancing; only Maiko had the lead.

She slowly led him upstairs, taking her time. There was no time limit; nothing would happen at the end of the year. There were no problems in the world. There was no dorm, no dark hour, just the two, slowly making progress.

Minato's mind was foggy. It felt good to let someone else take all the pressure and the leadership. He was free. Free from everything. There was nothing he had to worry about. He finally landed on his bed and drifted off into the world of dreams.

"Hemera, use our rings for a mind link."

Minato was flying through the sky. Beneath him were just clouds. Two birds were flying towards him and landed on his shoulders. When he looked he noticed he himself was Orpheus!

Hemera was now flying towards him chuckling. "Sweet, are they not?"

That was Maiko's voice!

"What's happening?" he asked, totally confused.

"I used our rings and my persona to link us together. Then I dragged you into my sub-consciousness. Let's hope, no one will notice I am lying on a corpse."

"What!?"

"Just kidding, you're in a coma." she giggled and hugged him. "Just let it go. There's nothing that can hurt you here, well except Kimiko, but we'll go to her later. Come on."

Maiko/Hemera took Minato/Orpheus' hand flew with him below the clouds. Suddenly Minato found himself in the old Greek.

"These are memories of Hemera. That's how I aced history, since it was about the Greek."

They flew towards what looked like a mansion. They entered it through the wall. There was a man sitting on a desk, writing with a feather.

He had black hair, wore a white robe, sandals and had something majestic on himself. A lyre was leaning against the white wall. A picture of a woman was hanging on the wall. She had blond hair, blue eyes and was also wearing a robe, a red one.

"This is Orpheus."

"What!?"

Maiko giggled. This was before he lost Eurydice, I think even before he was married. The picture there is his lover. I dunno what he is writing, I can't read it."

Minato took a look. "It's a poem about...I don't know, seems like it is part of something bigger, a play. Looks like Nyx also takes part in it, how ironic."

She slapped the back of his head. "This is MY sub-consciousness and here you have FUN, got it?"

Minato rubbed his head and sighed. She was right; he shouldn't corrupt it with his negative thoughts.

Suddenly the door opened. It was Eurydice. For Maiko their conversation was not understandable and Minato shut it down. All those old metaphors, the word structure and it was way too much sweat talk for him.

He had nothing against romance, but this was too much.

Their conversation stopped and Orpheus began to play his lyre. It was really otherworldly. Dreamingly Maiko laid her head on Minato's shoulder, the same Eurydice did with Orpheus. If only Maiko's persona would be Eurydice, than this would be perfect.

As it began to be heating up between the two old lovers, Maiko dragged Minato out.

His vision blurred and suddenly...

"The Velvet Room!?" Minato exclaimed. He was back to normal.

"You know this place?" asked Maiko.

"Of course he knows." came Kimiko's voice. She stood up from her position.

Minato immediately sensed death. It unnerved him, although he was used to it for ten years.

"Nice to see you two again. I'm soooooooooooo boooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrred." she said and gave the two the puppy dog eyes.

The two gave her a look.

"But seriously, Minato, you still don't remember me?"

"Remember you?" the two asked. Kimiko face palmed. "Oh, come on, I was there since day one! Even Minako remembers me by now."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, with a bit of pressure in his voice.

"Minako won't tell you anything, I asked her to. Either you remember or you'll get the beat down of your two lives!" she cracked her knuckles and looked angrily at him.

"What are you talking about? It doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it doesn't make sense, because YOU don't remember ME!" she put her hands on her hips.

"You mean, you know him?" asked Maiko.

"Ever since he and his twin were born! Minako remembered me last dark hour, but that emo guy here seriously needs a smack on his head. I'll call his sister. Make sure to visit her tomorrow."

Minato woke up with Maiko on top of him. He was in his pajamas, but he probably didn't want to know the details. Maiko was still inside her dream. She woke up five minutes later, stroking his hair.

"You're in deep trouble my love." she said a bit too sweetly. She bit his ear playfully before kissing him all over the face.

"Why am I always the last one to know?" he asked.

"Shh. Don't ruin this."

Minato woke up, like he had just been through Tartarus. It was 5 in the morning! He still had another hour. Maiko had an arm around him. He turned towards her face. It was as peaceful as ever.

Yesterday evening had been great. He wished he could feel like this the entire time. No Nyx, no dark hour, no world to save.

He now knew how an old man felt. The tension was back too. He could feel it already. He was worried. Would he have to die again? Would Nyx act against him? Who was Kimiko? Did anyone else remember?

His ring began to glow a bit and so did Maiko's who woke up. She looked at the ring and seemed to understand it.

'Why am I always the last one to know?' he thought.

"Ufff, Minato, relax. Do me a favor and relax the complete day, okay? Don't think about anything stressful." she said, before placing herself on his chest.

"Looks like someone knows more, than I do."

Minato at least tried not to think about certain things, not to mention his ring would shine if he thought too long about it. He for once tried to focus on the lessons or thought about Maiko, which was pretty easy, since he didn't get tired of thinking of her.

After school Minato felt a bit better. When he slept through class, he would sometimes dream of Tartarus, since he was literally in Tartarus.

Minato found himself talking with Maiko about trivial things, like how annoying Ekoda is or that Junpei needs to buy cake for Torioumi-sensei again. Minato told her that she was playing an online game and that he used to chat with her during a lot of sessions.

Ekoda was their teachers rival, that's they always had it so hard with him.

They decided to eat at Hagakure, before visiting Minako. Minato noticed they had been followed by none other than Ken.

"Damn, I forgot how smart the boy is."

He didn't approach them though. He was observing them. Ken probably hoped they would lead him to the killer of his mother.

When Minato saw his sister in hospital, he knew he was screwed.

"Maiko, help me up."

"Of course sis."

_Censored because I don't want to rate this M_

In the end, Minato had several broken rips, a broken arm and a conscious. He couldn't use salvation in front of his sister. Minato was lying on a hospital bed, still not knowing why he had been beaten up so badly. Said sister was sitting next to him on the bed.

"You still don't remember?" she asked.

Maiko was trying to comfort Minato. He had wished her to be out of the room. Maiko was trying to use dia silently, but Minato hold her back.

"No."

"Oh Minato. You're so helpless sometimes. Too bad, I can't tell you anything. Not even Maiko knows the whole story. By the way, why aren't you healing yourself?"

Both looked up to her.

"You...know?"

She waved off. "Kimiko informed me. And thank you two." She said while hugging Maiko. "Especially you Maiko."

"Me?"

"Yeah, without you, I would be dead, my brother hanging in front of some kind of gigantic door, with no one else company, than a god who wants to kill us all...thank you."

"B-but I don't know what I have done!"

Minako chuckled sadly. "I wish I could tell you two everything. Just try to remember, okay? Or next time you won't get off the hook so easy." she grinned.

"Easy? He's half dead!"

"Last year, she broke my arms, legs and rips, cracked my skull, because I forgot to bring her lunch."

"Hey, I was starving!"

"I don't understand this family." Maiko sweat dropped.

"And now you are part of it." The twins grinned at her. Minato finally used salvation.

"I talked to uncle Nanjo" continued Minako "I will live with you guys at the dorm, in case shadows will attack me again. Of course only after I'm released from here. You can't do anything?"

Minato shook his head. "I can heal you, get poison out of your system, with Messiah I can even cure sickness to a degree, but the apathy syndrome is something else. We have to wait until your body recovers."

She sighed. "I guess you can't have it all. Now get up and give me a massage." Minato did as she said.

"Me too Minnie-kun!"

Minako snorted. She didn't use that nickname, since they were 10!

'Sorry Kimiko, I guess I lost my touch. I'm sorry that I forgot you too. After all you have done for us...I will redeem myself, I swear. We're besties, are we not?'

Minako leaned back, waiting for the dark hour.

"You remembered her?"

"Yeah...can't belief I forgot her. Some best friend I am."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Minako...can I...can I be your friend?"

"Sure!" she replied cheerily. "I have to introduce you to the others, especially uncle Nanjo. He has a nag for supernatural! Oh, but I don't know if he experiences the dark hour."

The girl was taken aback by such an immediate reply. She smiled none the less. She never had a friend. It was a complete new experience.

_I need a therapy session. It is even hard for me to keep up now. Okay Jackie, you gotta focus on canon story a bit more. See you guys not around, since I can't see you through the internet._

_Sorry for confusion, but much later in the end it will at least half make sense ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few hours before Minako gets her visit:

"Well shit, have a look at this." Takeshi showed his biker friends the test result. They were inside his office. There had been whispers around his employees.

"A clone?" suggested the biker.

"No, they don't live that long, except they found a way to improve their lifetime. But there's another explanation, time travel."

"You sure?" If he wouldn't have his helm on, you would be able to see him raising an eyebrow. "I thought the Norn had everything back under control, after we dealt with Ygdrasil."

"Who says it wasn't the Norn? Despite there's still that troublemaker Fortuna."

"Nah, we would see some black holes, if it was her."

"Well, we have to focus on our stuff. I have found the right _ingredients._"

"What? Lemme see. …. Wait, but…..!"

"I know, but I don't really care. Let's regroup the old gang for one last strike. Oh I wish I would be able to see their faces, ones we're finished."

"Now that's the boss, I know. Hell yeah, can't wait!"

Minato wasn't sure how to deal with it all anymore. His girlfriend and his sister were hiding something from him and didn't give him even a clue. He still had t deal with Nyx, the chairman and the new shadows, who seem to appear on every new full moon.

That reminded him, Fuuka would get lost in Tartarus soon, Koromaru's time to shine. Still, it was quite some time until then.

For now he needed to focus on getting the team stronger and reaching the next checkpoint. Shinjiro was back on the track too. He would be a great addition on fighting the arcanas, although Minato could take them out himself.

Speaking of Shinjiro, he had given Mitsuru pictures of Strega, who provided him with the pills. That still left the question, where they got the pills. Obviously from someone inside the Kirijo group.

Mitsuru was more than shocked and everyone could hear her father from her cell phone.

Now Minato had to deal with Yukari. She of course joint SEES to find out her father's death. Luckily she didn't press the matter.

Junpei was this time more open with his jealousy and caused some trouble.

"Hey, how come you can summon multiple personas in the first place?" he asked, when he and Maiko returned from their hospital visit.

"I mean, that makes you pretty suspicious. It's not like you're working for the shadows or anything, just saying."

Everybody stopped in what he or she was doing, looking at the three sitting at the bar. Maiko left, Minato in the middle and cappy to the right. (Not political right)

"I bet he worked in front of the mirror." Minato whispered to Maiko.

"I didn't particular asked for this power." Minato replied, shoving down some noodles. "And what makes you think I work for the shadows? They almost killed my sister."

"Yeah, almost. But then all of the sudden she recovered."

'Did he take some smart pills?'

"And you won't let any doctor near her."

"Just say it out loud: you're jealous, because you can just summon one persona."

"I'M NOT!" the cap teen shouted. "Hermes is way better, than any of your personas!"

Minato suppressed a snort. Even Maiko's persona was better, considering she had only strengths and no weakness. If he hadn't taught Helel resist ice, even he would have a weakness.

"So what's your point? You say I'm suspicious because of my wild card ability?"

"Wild card?" asked Maiko.

"That's what I call my power. From tarot cards and arcanum's, but that's not the point." He turned towards Junpei.

"If you say I'm working for the enemy, than show me some proof. I accept the argument my ability is suspicious, but do you have any concrete proof?"

Junpei gritted his teeth. He had spoken out of the blue and didn't want to let it come that far. Minato had saved more than ones everyone's life. He was out of arguments.

"I see." Minato said and resumed eating like nothing happened.

"And wh- what about Maiko…!"

That got him a death glare from Minato. The blue hair cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the shit out of the magician.

Maiko was hurt, but shrugged it off and stepped in by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I actually thought about t myself and I think I have what you call a split personality."

"A what?"

She face palmed. How little did Junpei know about the world?

"It's when there is a second you inside you. You know like in those crime shows, were sometimes the criminal doesn't know he committed the murder, because it was like he was someone completely different?"

"You mean-"

"It's not that drastic!" she shouted. "I just noticed traits in my personality that I never had before, like how easy I think it is to fight or even kill a shadow. I wouldn't have been able to even think of killing anything a year before. But when I fight, I…."

"Stop it." Minato said softly, pulling her head towards his chest. "Don't think that way. You're yourself and not some killer, got it?"

He shot another glare towards Junpei. Afterwards he stood up and brought Maiko to their room.

"Now look what you've done, Stupei!" shouted Yukari.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Oh, just shut up! You're just jealous, he has this ability. We should be grateful about it and not give him the evil eye! What did you mean anyway, working for the shadows, my ass! He saved all our lives at some point and yours the most! Without him we would be screwed a 100 times over!"

Junpei huffed, his cap hiding his eyes. He went into his room, muttering something not understandable.

"Tch, stupei." Yukari muttered. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Junpei had dropped the mood pretty downwards.

Minato just wanted to help. Hell he could have left anytime and taken on the tower himself. He was more than capable in doing so, instead he stayed and helped everyone. It turned out, he was an all-rounder with weapons too and could even teach Yukari some tricks.

She regretted not having a place for him in the archery club, he would pull them to victory for sure.

Mitsuru had listened and saw how Yukari defended Minato, although he still was suspicious. Was he just overprotective over his sister? He was hiding things that was sure. But so was she, although she had the feeling, he knew everything already.

She had went through his file again and when she dig further, she found something that could bring them into trouble.

One of the ASWs, Aigis, had sealed one of the experimental shadows within him. When she compared the pictures, she found out it was the same, he called Thanatos.

She reconsidered his actions on the rooftop on the night. He almost killed the chairman, but then restrained himself. Still he injured the man pretty bad.

Maybe he planned some bigger revenge. Who knows what he felt on the day the shadow was sealed inside him. Maybe he was even controlled by the shadow. But what was the reason for not killing them NOW?

She needed to find out. She had a trace and she was following it until she found the truth-

Shinjiro and Akihiko themselves never thought so much about his power. They thought about it as a lucky fortune and nothing else. It made things easier for all of them and as long as he didn't lose control, everything was fine.

The beanie man was more concerned about the wasted food at the moment. Minato normally was a bottomless stomach, but judging from his earlier face, he wouldn't come down and finish it. So he made the dishes already, muttering about wasted food.

"That Iori-idiot. Someone should teach him, when to shut his mouth." He said, while he, Aki and Mitsuru were sitting on the kitchen table.

Each of them had a coffee mug in front of them. Shinjiro looked at his red stained wrists. The handcuff rumor had been actually true.

"Yeah." Agreed Aki.

Mitsuru meanwhile remained silent. She had mixed feelings about Arisato.

"Mitsuru?" asked Akihiko.

She sighed and showed the file, which recorded the night of the incident uncensored.

"What the…?" Akihiko stuttered.

"Ah, I get it. You think he's just acting to get his revenge. Tch, you haven't changed one bit Kirijo." He sounded almost bored.

"What!? Mitsuru! If he wanted revenge, he could have killed us already!"

She looked down. Of course she had thought of this already.

"I know, but that still doesn't explain his behavior."

"You're still hiding THAT bullshit, but you don't accept if anyone else is hiding something. I don't see any problem. There's nothing he could be waiting for, right?"

No one had to say anything to that.

He huffed. For him the case was closed.

"So what about the girl, that had been visiting his sister?" he asked next.

Mitsuru nodded and took out something that looked like an oversized walkie-talkie.

"We have established a connection to her room."

"Let's hope Minato doesn't find out…." Akihiko shivered.

The dark hour struck in. It took them a while to get a solid connection.

Static

"Can we be friends?"

"Sure!"

…

"A-are you sure?"

"I know we had a rough start, but you aren't that bad!"

"…Thank you."

"So, what now? I want to tell Minato so bad, but I promised not to. What if he never remembers?"

"If not, then we will tell him and if he doesn't remember then….*sigh*"

"Then I will personally beat him up. Bring it on, I don't need a persona! I'll take them all on!"

A chuckle could be heard.

"Urrgh, my legs are aching up again. Isn't the apathy syndrome supposed to hurt the mind and not the body?"

"Well, no one ever revived from it. So maybe your body energy was used to revive your mind. It is quite…..interesting."

"Don't you dare!" a growl, which sounded like it came from a wild beast.

"Stop petting me!"

…

"I'm gonna bite you!"

"Sure, you will, my little fool."

"Fool?!"

A faint giggle could be heard, followed by the sounds of two girls fooling around. Unfortunately the transmitter somehow got damaged.

Meanwhile with Minako

"Spells are not fair!"

Back to our stalkers

"That was…something else." Commented Akihiko.

Minato tried to calm down Maiko, who realized much later what she had said and she fully believed it.

She was now asleep, with Minato hugging her from behind.

"It is all your fault. You're the reason she became like this. You're the reason she has to suffer."

"I am sorry." He muttered.

"You don't deserve her. The only reason you're with her because she wants you. You tricked her."

"That's not true."

"Really? You will throw her away, once you're tired of her."

"I won't."

"Then proof it. I will be watching you. Like always."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Maiko woke up first of the two. It was a Sunday. She slowly remembered the day before and decided to greet Minato with a smile. When she looked at the table, she saw her cell phone blinking. She picked it up.

_"Got the results. Are you a clone or a time traveler or someone who can change shape?_

_Anyway, call me. I sent the results. I can make an arrangement. If you do it yourself, no need to call. Greetings to the Mina-twins._

_Takeshi"_

Maiko closed her cell phone and placed herself back on the bed. Her hair was a mess. It would take an hour to get in back in order. Not that she had any special hairstyle. Maybe she should try a ponytail, like Minako, only longer?

She was surprised when a sleepy Minato wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and woke him completely up with a kiss or at least she tried.

'Such a sleepyhead. You're lucky it is Sunday.' she thought and decided to close her eyes for a few more minutes.

Later the day, Maiko walked downstairs first. "No pancakes this morning." she sighed, because Minato was still asleep. The others were either out or in their respective rooms. It was getting warmer each day, so Maiko thought of the first.

'What should I do today? I have had more fun the last two months, than my entire life.' Maiko let out another sigh, one of joy.

She really enjoyed the time with Minato. If they won't find a way out of this mess, she will go with him that much was clear.

Suddenly she felt someone pulling her from behind and leaning towards her ear.

"You didn't plan on leaving, did you?" Minato whispered.

Maiko just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"If you want me to stay, then you better make me some pancakes."

Minato laughed and complied. "Say, have you seen the others?" he asked.

"No. I guess they're out. But I don't really feel like going out today. We've done that all the last days."

"Yeah, you're right." He came to the table with a plate of pancakes and sat down beside her on the couch. "How about just one lazy day?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me. By the way, Takeshi sent me a message. He got the results and gave them to my parents. I wonder if they'll come here today."

"Let's hope not. Enough crazy stuff going on already." he said with a yawn and lay back on the couch.

'Really? He's going to sleep again? He'll be a troublesome husband.' she thought before turning on the television, lazily switching between channels.

Like Takeshi, even Takeharu had his spies around other companies, even the Nanjo group. Takeshi took it very lightly, to which the Kirijo boss could only shake his head.

One of his spies had informed him about a DNA test, which included a ten year old girl and one of the dorm residents of SEES.

The result was 100% match making. Takeshi had ordered a second test. The only thing they found was a difference between the ages.

Time travel that had been something Takeharu's father had dreamed off and somehow that girl had managed it.

However something was not right. If she really is a time traveler, how come Arisato is the strongest persona user they had?

Something was off: The chairman holding back information, a persona user with a ten year experience and more than one persona, his sister magically recovering from the apathy syndrome and now a time traveler.

"Just what is going on?" he thought out loud.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" they all yelled. Takeshi saw it coming. He didn't expect them all to be around, but as a coincidence, it was close to their friend's funeral day.

Takeshi sighed. It was time to drop the bomb to his old comrades.

He looked towards the woman in a kimono, then to the woman in leather, the man in the suit with red eyes, then to the one with the blue eyes (they're not brothers, but rivals), the man with the feather in his mouth, the man who looks like he's lacking oxygen and last but not least, the biker.

"There is something I need to tell you."

Mitsuru found the couple on the couch, when she returned to the dorm. Minato had his eyes closed, while Maiko was lazily watching the television. It looked like they had decided to let the day pass by.

She had no objections. They're grades were good and Minato's training had put them all farther. Mitsuru wished she could rejoin the exploration, but from the looks of it, they would have to cancel soon, as her scanning abilities were reaching their limits.

Mitsuru placed herself on the couch and took out her new book. She could easily read, as long as the television wasn't too loud. Maiko turned the volume down anyways.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I have a bad feeling." said Minato who had been only half asleep.

"I didn't give them the address." said Maiko.

"Maybe my uncle."

Maiko stood up, Mitsuru's gaze following.

"Pizza!" cheered Maiko. Minato let out a sigh of relief. At Mitsuru's questioning look he answered: "I thought it would be her parents." He stood up to pay the bill. He had completely forgotten they ordered Pizza.

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. According to the papers she had, Maiko was an orphan. Although, she had tried to find out about her, but it was like she didn't exist until the day she arrived. She suspected Nanjo to cover up something, seeing as how there was a connection between the group and Arisato.

The two returned with a stack of seven pizzas, six for Minato.

"Seriously where do you stuff that all?" Maiko asked, pointing at his pizzas. He just shrugged and continued wolfing it down.

Maiko stole a piece one or two times. He caught her both times and both times she gave him the puppy dog eyes, including rubbing her head against his chest.

"That won't work on Minako, ones she's out of hospital."

"That's why I have you here." she cheered.

"How come Minako doesn't have a persona? I mean, she even broke your rips."

Mitsuru looked up from her book.

"To be honest, I don't know how it works with the awakening. Maybe it has something to do with stress. Oh and by the way, I had a physical nullifying persona equipped when she did that." he smiled proudly of his sister.

Maiko gulped, while Mitsuru suppressed a gasp.

"My persona isn't even strong against that kind of attacks." said Maiko in a little fear tone.

Minato nodded. "I bet she killed at least a hundred shadows, before she was taken over by shier number." he let out a sigh "I wished she would actually awaken to one, and then at least I know she would be safe."

"I think I am gonna visit her."

"Huh? All of the sudden? Why?"

"There's something you two are keeping secret."

"Oh that...I only know half of it, but...sorry, I promised not to tell. She said you would understand once you remembered."

"I know, but I could need a hint at least."

"She's just gonna break your bones again!"

Minato could be officially called a masochist. True to Maiko's words, Minako did break his bones, when she heard what he was there for.

"Seriously, still nothing?" Minako asked, holding his neck down. She let him fall on her bed. Maiko could only shook her head in disbelief.

"Why don't you just tell us?" asked the girl. Minako shook her head. "None can do, little sis. It's a family thing, I will tell you another time. First this sorehead needs to get his mind working."

Minako petted her brother's head. Maiko joint out of pity.

Minako fell back on her bed. Her body was tired again, while her mind was fully awake. It was driving her nuts.

"Are you alright?" the two asked. Minato forgot to heal his bones and cringed.

"It is not me, it is my body. I'm fully awake, but my body won't work properly. It gets better every day, but it's just so frustrating!"

Minato looked at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Again, I had again a physical nullifying persona equipped. You shouldn't have been able to hurt me at all." he said. He sounded proud of her.

"Why do you have that tone? You're hurt, aren't you!" exclaimed Maiko.

"I can't help it. I'm just proud of my little sister." he said while stroking through her hair. Growing jealous, Maiko placed herself next to him. He put an arm around her.

Returning to the dorm, Maiko was able to convince Minato to make some more pancakes. All the dorm members minus Junpei were present. The atmosphere was a bit heavy.

Maiko asked Yukari in a corner what was going on and the girl in pink just said: "Junpei just had to make a scene again."

Maiko didn't press on. It looked like Yukari had been defending the couple again. Seeing as the atmosphere did not lighten up, she dragged Minato out for a little walk to the park.

The wind was comfortable breathing through her hair. The two even encountered Koromaru, who joint them on their silent tour.

"Koro-chan, tomorrow evening I'll give you some extra food. Next I will smuggle you inside Gekkougan, to the gym. You might be a bit disoriented at first, but you will come around. Just pick up Fuuka's smell. She might be a few floor above you, maybe you will even hear her trying to communicate with you. Remember not to stay too long on a floor; you can't take on the reaper alone. You should be able to handle the other shadows with ease. None of them has the element light. I'll give you a proper weapon tomorrow too. It doesn't go any other way, as we need Fuuka to awaken or else we'll be screwed in the future."

Koromaru barked understanding and even made a little salute. Minato laughed and Maiko giggled.

On the night before he would go on his mission during the dark hour, Koromaru took on a strange smell. He first suspected a shadow. Humans didn't smell like this, but neither did any shadow he remembered. Of course there were so many types out there he couldn't possibly remember them all. Maybe one from the lower floors of Tartarus. He joint later, after all.

He perked out of his hiding spot and saw what looked like a girl. Despite most of his race he could see ALL colors. He pitied his fellow dogs, since they couldn't see it all.

Anyway, the only thing about the girl that looked normal was her school uniform. She had green hair, with maybe blood on it? It looked natural, though. Her eyes were the same. Her skin was very pale.

She smiled at Koromaru, who wasn't sure how to handle the stranger. He wasn't naturally aggressive, but something was off about the girl.

She took out some treats. Koromaru sniffed, but smelled no poison or anything off, like Fuuka's self made treats. Koromaru suppressed a shudder.

He ate the treats and wagged his tail. It tasted nice. The girl began petting him. She felt unsure; as if it was the first time she was petting a dog. Animals had a sixth sense for feelings. It was kind of part of their survival instinct.

Koromaru was one of the more trusting animals and shrugged the uneasiness off. He wasn't one of those dogs who attacked, because the other party was feeling uneasy. Some took it as a sign of aggression.

He tried to lick her hand but the girl jolted back in shock. If Koromaru would have been human, he would have laughed, but he was used to such reactions, mostly from children.

Slowly, like the girl was the animal she approached the dog again and petted him. This time she didn't jolt back when he licked her hand, just giggled.

"Good luck for tomorrow, Cerberus." said the girl.

"Arf?" How did the girl know his persona's name? Well her appearance was strange enough, more importantly she was there during the dark hour.

"I have to go. Minako is waiting. She's my friend, my first friend. I can't wait to tell her what I did."

"Arf!" Now Koromaru was calm. Minako was Minato's sister and she was a nice person, meaning the girl in front of him is a nice person too. She gave him a kiss on his head before she walked away.

Koromaru went back to his sleeping pit. The girl was strange, but she was nice.

_It's kind of disheartening getting reviews only from one person lately, ya know?_

_Anyways, Koro-chan learns to know my OC. And I'm kind of out of ideas..._

_Must be the lack of motivation, I mean come on! Only one person reviewing seriously? I don't need many reviews, but at least others could give their opinion!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I honestly didn't expect that much of an reaction *sweatdrops*_

_I guess there is a reason people write read and review._

_Anyways, when I saw the number I was immediately hype. And when I finished this chapter the number is even bigger and I am scared._

_Whatever, there's a request of bringing another time traveler in. I'll think about it, 'kay?_

_Oh yeah, about Nanjo. Since I never played persona 1 and don't know the story or any characters, I won't make any references to this game. I realized the connection between Nanjo and P1 later, so I apologize._

Chapter 16

"Saw it coming." muttered Takeshi as he saw a man, a woman and the little Maiko getting out of a car, from his office.

"They got lucky they got that lay-by." Oh his biker friend will be pissed.

He looked at his clock. School had just ended twenty minutes ago.

"I better call future/shape shifter/clone whatever girl." he muttered and took out his cell phone.

"Hello? Maiko speaking."

"Maiko? This is Takeshi."

"Ah, hi~!" she cheered. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you little Maiko and her parents arrived at my building. They probably want to speak to me. You better come with Minato a bit earlier, than planned."

"Actually, Minato is not with me. I can give him a call though, but I don't know when he will arrive."

"Alright, how long until you get here?"

"Oh, the bus just arrived. Ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll tell my secretary you're coming. Laters."

Just as he put down his phone, his secretary was calling him.

"Sir? A family Oohashi wants to speak with you."

"Send them in."

"Y-yes sir."

'By now you would think she is used to my strange visitors.' he mused to himself. 'I mean a biker, two guys in suits, a woman in a leather outfit, another in a kimono, a guy who looks as sick as hell and one who looks like an Indian. Why the heck did he chose Indian? Every time I think I understand them...'

His thoughts were interrupted, by a knock on his office door. "Come in."

A man and a woman entered, alongside Maiko, who was in her school uniform entered. The two parents were in the typical rich clothes, for events when I meet a total rich man and don't want to show my low status.

For all Takeshi cared, they could even wear clothes like people from the streets. He had learned the hard way not to look after appearance. Most of humanity just didn't get it.

"Just yesterday, I sent you the results and now you're here." Takeshi skipped the formal introduction. They knew his name and he knew their name.

The two were taken aback by his rudeness. It was always funny to see people's reactions. He didn't hide his amusement.

"Take a seat. Hey Maiko, want some candy?"

"Yay!" the girl cheered.

xxx

After everyone was settled down, Takeshi began to speak. "To be honest, I don't know what is going on, but I have a gut feeling. Now, what I can tell you for sure, the results are true. The DNA matches 100%. We confirmed it was from two different girls at a different age, but the rest, it matches more, than twins DNA."

"Why did you do it in the first place?!" the man shouted, slamming his hands on the table. His wife tried to calm him down.

"You got guts. I could have used your help during the Tokyo lockdown. Anyways, all I need to hear is the word family and I complied."

"Family..?" asked the woman weakly.

"Well, according to this" he pointed at a file "you got, as crazy as it sounds two daughters with the same DNA."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't make sense I have a bazooka hidden in my desk, I still do it."

"This isn't the time for jokes!" exclaimed the man.

Takeshi showed them the bazooka.

The two paled.

"I'm a bit nuts. It worsened after...sorry, I'm going off topic."

It knocked at the door. "Come in."

Everyone turned around.

"Onee-chan!" exclaimed Maiko and ran into her older versions arm. Her parents watched catios. Takeshi noted their looks.

"Hey, take a seat. Perfect timing, I guess you need to provide us with some answers."

The teen nodded and sat down on a free chair. She took a deep breath before she began.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" shouted the man.

Maiko's eye twitched.

"Dad, stop bullying onee-chan!" his daughter exclaimed and stood protectively before the older girl. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Her father went pale.

The little girl stood her ground although she looked at the verge of tears.

The teen had problems controlling her temper and almost unleashed some spiritual energy. With her cards she could easily summon her personas outside the dark hour.

"I would talk if you would let Me." she said, before putting the little girl on the lap, petting the back of her head.

"Okay, so...this may sound crazy, but it's the whole truth."

"Maiko, come here." her father demanded.

This time the girl started crying and the teen lost it. A blue aura was surrounding her and one of the cards flew out of her pocket.

Maiko stopped crying and looked at the card and then at the older girl.

"Onee-chan?"

"Hemera." The card shattered like glass and Maiko's persona was behind her. Her parents stood up, ready to run away, when they remembered their child on the scary girl's lap.

"Calm down." said Takeshi. To be honest, he was about to grab his gun. Not for Maiko, but rather her parents.

The aura left the older girl, but she didn't dismiss her persona.

"So this is a persona" mused Takeshi "I have seen a lot of stuff, but never a persona."

"W-what is this?!" stammered the woman.

"She's beautiful." said the little girl. One of the birds flew on her shoulder and she giggled.

The teen had finally calmed herself down and began explaining.

"This is a persona, my other self."

"Other...self?" asked the man, who still stared at the woman behind the girl. Takeshi had closed the curtains, just in case.

"Think of it, as the other you. It shows how your psyche looks, for beginners." Maiko explained.

"Oh, oh, I wanna know how mine looks! exclaimed the little girl. Takeshi snorted and the teen laughed. Her parents just watched speechless.

"Actually, this is your persona."

"Huh?"

"Ah, I guess that makes 50$ for me. I and my buddy made a bet." Takeshi explained at the questioning looks. Maiko took a deep breath.

"I am you. I am from the future."

"What kind of nonsense..." began her father, but was cut off by Takeshi.

"She just summoned a persona in front of us. Her DNA is 100% perfect to the little girl's. I think it is worth hearing her out at least."

"Thanks. Anyways, I don't know how, but I somehow landed in the past. If you don't belief me, ask me questions only your daughter could answer."

"I belief you." said the little girl surprising everyone.

"Really? I mean, don't you think...this is a bit far fetched?" asked her older version. The little girl shook her head.

"No, I know onee-chan would not lie to me."

"Besides, what's the point? Why telling such an unbelievable story, when it is a lie?" asked Takeshi.

"Umm, why are you so calm?" asked the woman, pointing out Takeshi was the only one who was not freaked out.

Everyone looked at him. "I saw some things during the Tokyo lockdown. You wouldn't belief me, until I show you some creepy stuff. Say Maiko, is there anything you're strong or immune?"

"Umm, strong fire and light."

"Hmm, no we better don't make any experiments. The dangers of an accident are too big. So, you mind telling us what exactly happened?"

xxx

Minato waited in front of the door, until Maiko finished explaining. He figured he would just freak her parents more out.

He was surprised to hear his uncle being calm, but he DID say he had his secrets. They would share them one day, ones everything was over.

He waited for the time when somebody said "And what now?" when he knocked at the door and went in.

"Onii-chan!" Maiko hugged him and Minato petted her head.

"Took you long enough." said Maiko.

"He waited in front of the door." said Takeshi.

Minato just chuckled and kissed his girlfriend.

"So, it is true?" asked the woman.

"Orpheus." The master of strings appeared behind him.

"WOW!"

Maiko's parents didn't understand the girl's excitement.

"Why did you never summon him? He is your first persona is he not?"

"First? I thought everyone had only one." said the man.

"Minato is special. He can summon more than one."

"According to what I researched" stepped Takeshi in "everyone should be. Persona and shadow was mentioned in a psychology matter. A person, who uses more than one persona, succeeds in life." he explained. "I guess in reality it is not that easy, huh?"

"But wait! That means...!" said the father.

"I will die, if everything happens the same as last year." said Minato like it was the most common thing in the world.

"NO!" exclaimed the two Maiko's. Takeshi's face darkened. "I guess we better find a way. I do experience the dark hour, but I have not awakened."

"Is it this green time?" asked the little girl. Their parents were shocked.

"Maiko, you didn't..."

"Aw don't worry mommy! I have my knight!"

"You mean, that drawings..." said her father realizing.

"Thantos." Maiko (16) and Minato said in union. Everyone looked at him. Minato sighed and summoned the god of death.

"Pharos!" Maiko cheered and hugged the persona, who hugged back to everyone's surprise.

"And here I thought I should stop drinking." said Takeshi. "Care to explain?"

"Thanatos is...special. He...has a mind of his own and sometimes...wanders around the dark hour. I guess he...found Maiko and started protecting her."

There was a silence. "Ahem mhmm, er, thank you...sir." said Maiko's father. Takeshi and Minato burst out laughing.

"Oh man, I seriously could have needed your help during the lockdown. But then again, I guess it is better you were not inside of the Yamamoto Circle. I have to tell you one day." said Takeshi.

"So, I guess the girl's secure right?" he looked at Thanatos who nodded. Takeshi nodded back.

"Good, now the next full moon is in a week or so, right?"

Minato nodded.

"By the way, why do you need a combat knife, for a dog?"

xxx

Takeharu's spy gritted his teeth. No one was allowed even near Takeshi's office, so he could not gather any information. Despite this Takeshi's strange friends kept an eye on him. It was always one or two near him.

"I'm not getting enough for this job." he muttered. He was good enough to be the one who performed the tests and overheard the conversation going on, but these guys!

They were not trained, but they were good never the less. They were incredible good in improvising and as he noticed, they had more access to the building than any other person, besides the big boss!

'Who are these guys? I better inform Takeharu.'

"Not"

"So"

"Fast"

xxx

Takeshi put the phone back on its place.

"Looks like one of Takeharu's spies was not careful enough. I'll have to bring him back; maybe I can convince him now for a round of bowling. I think we're finished anyway. You can keep talking here, no one will disturb you. You can stay as long as you want. You better only talk about this anywhere but here, in this room. I don't know how many spies I got in my company, but you can never get them all in this business. I just hope they didn't found out about the laser gun."

"Uncle, isn't this supposed to be a company for electronic departments?"

"I just want a laser gun."

Everyone sweat dropped.

**"Why?" **asked Thantos, scaring almost everyone with his voice.

"I had an unpleasant encounter with...another time, I gotta go."

xxx

Maiko went off with her parents. They had a lot to discuss. Back at the shrine Minato found, Koromaru had eaten all the steaks and drank all the water. Minato had some more he would give the little dog, before he entered Tartarus.

Minato took the dog in his empty school back and smuggled him into Gekkougan. When he met a teacher, he would just tell, he had forgotten something at the gym. He let Koromaru out at one of the rooms where the balls were storage and prepared him some water.

"Good luck. You're on your own now. And here." Minato took out Koromaru's new weapon. The knife had a black halter and the blade was silver and sharp like a diamond. In fact it was made of onr and carefully somehow over painted, so it looked like a normal metal blade with silver color, you can get in every army shop.

Koromaru licked Minato's hand and laid down.

xxx

Maiko spent her time, with her family. She told them (in absence of her younger self) what she had felt during those fights her parents had and what exactly happened on the night.

"I think it was your third fiancée. I had the feeling you stopped caring for me, especially after you didn't come or called me. So I walked around town..."

She basically told them the same things she told Minato already, but this time she included some of her days with her family and what exactly they did wrong in her eyes.

"I know you're not them. Not yet at least." she sighed. "I have to go, dorm curfew. I'll come tomorrow."

(I will give Maiko and her parents and her younger self a whole chapter, the next one. What have I gotten myself into? Anyways, on with Koromaru)

xxx

As Minato had told him Koromaru had a hard time orienting the first minute, but it got better. After he had collected himself, looking around he found himself in the familiar landscape of Tartarus.

He sniffed, but only caught senses of shadows. He couldn't smell anything on other floors. He started moving slowly his dagger inside his mouth.

He encountered some dancing shadows, but they didn't stand a chance. He walked to the next floor, but there was still nothing.

He summoned Cerberus with a howl and let his persona rumbling on the floor.

The next floor there was finally a reaction.

"Who are you? Are you human?"

Koromaru barked happily recognizing Fuuka's voice, but regretted it, when a group of shadows attacked.

He simply unleashed a maragidyne and everything was clear. Fuuka's voice didn't appear anymore. Koromaru's head fell, but he kept going.

He found some suitcases and even a rare chest, but he couldn't open anything.

The next floor there was another reaction. "Please answer me..." and then it was cut off.

Koromaru made his way until he arrived at the next floor.

"Who's there? Please, answer me."

There was it, her smell. Koromaru happily wagged his tail. He made his way until he arrived at a corner, where there were two dancing shadows. Koromaru used a mamudoon and they were gone.

He could smell her behind the corner. He barked a few times.

Fuuka peaked from around the corner and her eyes widened, when she found a dog with a knife in his mouth, where the monsters were a second ago.

The dog came nearer and sat down in front of her with his back towards her. Koromaru's mission was to guard her. It would only take a couple of hours until the others would arrive.

Fuuka looked at the little dog in confusion. She slowly crouched and began petting the dog. Said dog turned his head around and wagged its tail happily. He soon resumed his guard duty in front of her.

"Ummm, who are you? Oh that's right. You can't answer me..."

Koromaru nuzzled his nose against one of her legs. He barked one time and resumed his duty, when he heard rattling chains. Fuuka heard it too.

"W-what is this?"

The little dog growled. He stood up and looked at Fuuka. She took a step forward and Koromaru began to walk. After a moment of hesitation she followed.

Koromaru had come across the staircase and was walking that way. He walked upstairs, expecting Fuuka to follow. She did.

The next floor was different. It had windows and Koromaru didn't sniff any shadows. He made sure to locate the staircase, before sitting down at one of the windows to keep an eye on the moon. Fuuka followed shortly.

"It's so beautiful...and so big..." she muttered. She sat down next to the dog.

"Are we getting out here soon?" she asked the dog. He barked a happy bark. Fuuka petted his back, while he kept a look for any dangers.


	17. Chapter 17

_I think I screwed a bit much last Chapter. Sorry..._

Chapter 17

"You told them everything? Are you serious?" Minato asked while sitting on the roof along with Maiko.

"It's not like they can do anything about it. Without Thanatos, little me would be dead by now." Maiko replied.

"Mmmmm, that's good." Maiko said to Minato, who made lunch for her.

"Yours too." Minato complimented the lunch she made for him.

"So, what about Minako? Can she come with us to the amusement park?" Maiko asked.

"That depends on how she will feel today. Let's hope she won't spent her energy on breaking my bones. What ARE you two or three hiding from me?"

"Something even I would break several bones inside you." she replied playfully.

'...break bones...'

Minato shuddered, but let it drop for now. No matter how much he tried to remember, it only ended in a headache.

"By the way, what happened to the spy, your uncle caught?"

XXX

A day before:

Takeharu thought he had one hard day behind him and was looking forward for some rest. First someone used his containers in order to smuggle some weapons, next the arranged marriage with his daughter, although the guy was obviously a jerk and then the things he had to deal with every day.

He was about to leave his office, when someone 'knocked' at his door. With every knock he heard an 'owe'.

With the fourth 'knock' the door was on the ground. Takeharu instinctively pushed the security button under his desk.

"Surprise!"

In the doorframe were three people: a biker, a woman in leather and one in a Kimono. The biker held something like a package. It was moving!

"Who are you!? What do you want from me? Money?!"

"Relax~." The woman in leather playfully grabbed his tie. She had a seductive smile on her face. Takeharu remained unfazed.

"My, what a wonderful office you have." said the woman in Kimono. It sounded like she meant it. She walked towards the big window. Meanwhile the 'package' made "MMMMMMMMPPHHH!" sounds.

"What a beautiful view."

"Hey stay focused. There's a nice man here, who needs to be satisfied." Under his helmet the biker rolled his eyes.

"Why did I have to do this with you two? I could have done it alone." he muttered.

"Anyways, we're here for a package delivery." He threw 'it' to the ground. "Merry Christmas, happy birthday, whatever works. We're off."

"Aww, already?" The leather woman whined.

"What do you mean 'already'? We already stayed extra long to take care of the security guards and there are more on their way!"

"Damn straight!"

Two men pointed their guns at point blank range at the three. The Kimono woman was still looking outside the window.

The biker sighed and the leather woman smiled.

"This'll be fun!"

XXX

"He said his friends took care of him." replied Minato.

The two headed back to class afterwards. It was then that Minato remembered, Junpei was supposed to come up with the ghost story. He wondered if the cap teen would still do it, thinking of how upset he was. It was his own fault.

Maiko inwardly had to restrain herself from sleeping. This so called math teacher didn't even know how to do math herself. What has become of the countries school system? No wonder the world is ending.

XXX

Deciding to finally get some answers out of the couple, Mitsuru waited at the school gates for the two.

"Maiko, wait!" she heard a female voice from behind. Looking around she saw a little girl heading towards the school gates. Behind her was...

"Keep it up, Minako-nee!"

"I can't, I haven't fully recovered yet." Minako Arisato said as she finally caught up to the little girl.

"Gotcha!" she said, while wrapping her arms around the little girl. Both giggled as the two struggled against each other.

"Excuse me, but why are you here? You're not from this school, are you?" asked Mitsuru.

"Meh, not yet. I was bound to bed for a while and am currently studying my ass off. If I keep it up, I can attend school again in one or two weeks." Minako explained.

"We're waiting for my brother and his girlfriend. We're going to an amusement park."

"Yay, amusement park!" shouted the little girl. "Where are Minato-nii and big me?"

"Big me?" asked the Kirijo heiress.

"Oh, my brother's girlfriend has the same name as her." Minako pointed out.

"Minako? What are you doing here?!" asked Minato, who just appeared out of nowhere with Maiko.

"Hey little me."

"Hey big me!" little Maiko shouted and wrapped her little arms around the free arm of her bigger version.

"I convinced the docs to let me spent some time outside. Studying is boring, if you do it all the time."

"You convinced?"

"They say the nurse can walk again in two weeks."

"Huh? What happened?" asked the innocent little Maiko.

"Hey, we'll go ahead. Don't take too long." said the older Maiko and walked towards the train station with the little girl in her hand.

"You couldn't wait until we take you from the hospital?"

"Are you here to question my actions?" she asked cracking her knuckles. Minato gulped. "N-no, I-I just..."

"By the way did you remember anything?"

'Remember?' Mitsuru asked herself.

"Well...I get a headache every time I try. It is a start isn't it?" he asked sweating bullets.

Minako sighed. "I guess, but you better do it quick, or I'll personally ground you to dust." she said and left.

Minato just noticed he had been holding his breath.

"What was that?" asked Mitsuru.

"Honestly, senpai, even I don't know. She says I forgot something, something important. She says it is so important, she can't even tell me what. Belief me when I say your executions are nothing compared to what she can do to me."

Mitsuru felt challenged at this statement.

"I'd like to test this theory." she said.

"Well, I can equip myself with an ice-immune persona." he said. "By my sister I use of course a physical immune persona, but..." he trailed off.

"But what?"

"She breaks through my defense. I might as well equip a physical weak persona."

Mitsuru hid her shock as good as she could.

"I bet if she ever awakens, she will overcome me in a split second. If only she would, than I wouldn't have to worry so much about her."

"You care much about her, don't you?" asked the heiress.

"As much as I do about Maiko. Without those two, I might as well drop dead in an instant."

"Arisato, there's something we need to discuss." Mitsuru said sternly.

"Can it wait senpai?"

"...Yes, it can. Have a nice day."

"...! Why don't you come with us?"

"Huh, well I-"

"Come on, senpai. Even Minako takes a break and she studies a lot."

XXX

Mitsuru didn't know why she complied. In the end she convinced herself to get a chance to get some info.

It turned out for her they were making a family trip, with the parents of the little Maiko. It was Mitsuru's first time on an amusement park and the two other girls took their time to 'teach' her about certain things.

It started simple with candy. Mitsuru couldn't identify even one.

"Really senpai? You're the daughter of a man who has the most influence in this country and you don't even know candy floss?" asked Maiko (16).

Mitsuru shook embarrassed her head. Minako sighed.

"You're one tough work. Next thing you tell me, you've an arranged marriage."

Mitsuru's face reddened even more.

'Why am I embarrassed about this?' she asked herself.

"Oh god Mitsuru-san. Way to ruin your own life. Why are you doing this? For your family? You might as well marry a shadow."

Mitsuru coughed multiple times.

"I pressed the info out of my brother. I mean a green time, a big yellow moon, bleeding walls and black blobs wandering around the streets? I ain't a fool, you know."

"I see..." replied the Kirijo heiress."Can you tell us anything about the time you had the syndrome?" she asked.

"It was...strange to say at least."

A cheer took all their attention. Maiko's father just won a big Teddy in a shooting game for Maiko.

"It was like...drifting through darkness. It felt...peaceful. And there was _someone."_

"Someone?" pressed the red head.

"Hey, some people with the syndrome always say: 'She's coming' or 'The end is near. The dark queen will arrive.'" pointed Maiko out.

"The dark queen?" asked Minako. "I'd sure love to meet her. Grr, if only I had a persona."

"Hey you three!" shouted Minato. "Maiko wants to go on a rollercoaster with ALL of us."

"Did you say rollercoaster!?" asked an excited Minako.

Minato came a bit closer. "Hey are you sure, you're fine? You don't feel weak or anything?" Minako smiled gently at her brother's worry.

"I'm fine. Don't worry; I'll say when I feel anything."

"It's just; the doctors said it would take longer until you recover." he said.

"I'm fine. Now come on! Rollercoaster!"

Minako dragged Maiko and Mitsuru with her.

'''I'm not the only one who think something is off?'''

**"That was really a quick recovery."** replied Thanatos.

_"You think there is some third party involved?" _asked Orpheus.

'''I can't deny that possibility. But I have something else in mind. Mitsuru was spying on my sister, you remember? I think after the next full moon, we'll go visit her during the dark hour. Thanatos, you go to Maiko, like always. I don't want her as a hostage.'''

Minato banned every other dark thought for the day.

Maiko's parents were almost as hard to convince to attend a ride, as Mitsuru. But it was easier to crack the ice on the two of them. They really had fun with their daughter. It was like a whole had been filled in their life.

"I guess we should have done that sooner." her father said to Minato, while they were taking a break.

"Yes, I agree" said her mother. "I guess it was a good fortune our daughter met you."

"More a misfortune." his face darkened.

Her father put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey son, my daughter managed the impossible and traveled back in time to save you! Now you better don't give up. We're all behind you! If you give up, I'll make your life a living hell."

"You know I work in a pharmacy." began Maiko's mother.

"And Maiko meant my family is crazy."

"What're you talking about son? We're your family." Maiko's/Minato's father gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"And I don't think I want to become a man, who marries every young woman, he gets shoved onto his face."

"Maiko told you that too?"

"The whole painful truth. We had a long talk the day before."

"We're really proud of our daughter." his mother added.

"You better tell her that yourself."

"You're right, it's just..."

"...We're a bit nervous."

"Why? You two have no problems calling me your son already and I am inheriting death in person."

Mitsuru had listened from a distance to the conversation. She felt a bit guilty, but it brought her the information she wanted. It didn't change the fact she felt guilty about what she did.

The smile on little Maiko's face didn't help at all. Who was she to use a child in order to get her goal? She wanted to be better, than her grandfather and not as worse as him.

"Mitsu-nee, are you alright?" asked the little Maiko. "You look pale."

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. I just thought...it would have been great, if my father had been here too."

"We can ask my uncle." said Minako between bites of her burger. "He may be able to go on your fathers nerves so much, that he has no choice." She laughed.

"So, what do we do next?" asked the older Maiko.

"The haunted house?"

"Scooter?"

"There's a racing track on the other side."

XXX

"Oh man, first Minato sacrifices himself, next a crazy goddess tries to cover the world in fog and THEN she disappears and I'm the only one who remembers. I get it: I'm in a dead timeline."

_So, I thought about the wish, a friend of the twins helping them. If you have any suggestions how he/she should look like, personality and even pairing, I'm open._

_Else I'll think of something for myself._

_See you later, alligator._


End file.
